Chicos and Chicas In Love
by Rushi Star
Summary: Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, I'll find a way back to you some how, I'll be waiting... Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy!PART 1
1. The Star and the Wolf

"_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_By Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 1- "The Star and the Wolf"**_

Author Note- Hi! Guys I'm back with a new story for Cardcaptores! I sure hope that this story gets a lot of reviews like my other stories. Thankyou to all the people that have read all of my other stories. I personally want to say 'Arigato' to my best friend and pal Amanda for reading my stories and reviewing them.

This story is for you buddy! Amanda. You better fell very lucky! -.

This song is Melanin C. "I Turn to You". I like it a lot, and hope that you will too.

So, here's the story…

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Sakura, Tomoyo Ages- 19

Syaoran and Eriol- 20

Present day

**"Have you ever had a wish that you wanted, so badly to come true?" said a young girl that had long amber hair and deep emerald eyes. As she stood in a balcony looking at the clear beach that was filled with tourists, that travel a long way to reach this island every year.**

**"I did...once in my life, but now that's all, in my past," whispered the same young girl that sighed and closed her eyes.**

**"Well, here's my story...it's been five years since it happened," whispered the same girl as she stared at a star that shinned brightly in the sky, if only for her.**

**"He, came into my life when I least excepted it, but the thing that hurt me most was that, I never knew if he truly did loved me or not?" said the girl as a fresh tear drop rolled down on her cheeck.**

**"It all started out when I was dancing in a disco that I use to work at...," whispered Ying Fa, Kinomoto as she closed her eyes as she remembered that glorious night, but now it was a deadly painful night that changed her life.**

At a Disco, Party

In a city were teenagers had the time of their life but who would have ever thought that two people could find love at first sight, one night...

_**When the world is darker than I can understand…**_

A girl with bright emerald eyes that was dancing to the rhythm of the music that was playing at the moment. Her name was Sakura, Kinomoto the most famous and popular girl in Japan. She worked at the disco and lived by the beach with her friend Tomoyo, which she knew since they were little girls.

_**When nothing turns out the way I planned…**_

At the moment, a boy with amber hair and amazing amber eyes walked in, and was looking at around the disco. Tonight he felt like being alone and as far away as possible from the Li Clan. Tonight he felt like...his eyes then meet a certain woman that was dancing on the stage, moving her body like there was no tomorrow.

"Now, there's something 'HOT' to look at," said Syoaran, Li the future leader of a powerful Li clan of China. Syaoran then took a seat and carefully looked at the goodness that was dancing in front of him.

_**When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight.  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night.**_

Many guys also had their eyes on the girl that was on stage dancing. She surely had a flexible body to make all the complicated moves that she was performing.

'At least she is a better dancer than my cousin,' thought Syaoran as he smiled at her.

_**I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.**_

As Sakura, Kinomoto continued to dance to the beat of the music. Syaoran, Li was extremely amazed by all the skin, she was showing at the moment. He found himself falling for girl on stage at first sight. Then he got up from his seat and walked to the front of the stage to get a closer view of the girl.

_**When my insides are wracked with anxiety.  
You have the touch that will quiet me.  
You lift my spirit. You melt the ice.  
When I need inspiration, when I need advice.**_

"I don't want to be a playa right now, but call me loco! Crazy I think I'm falling for this girl," said Syaoran as he grinned at Sakura that looked at him because he was the only male standing in the middle of the crowded and looking at her while the rest of the people moved to the beat of the song.

_**I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.**_

'Now, who is this guy?' thought Sakura as she looked at him and stared at him. He had a tight green shirt on that showed his perfect outline of his chest that he had and dark blue baggy jeans. He had hair that looked like chococalate and was very messy. Sakura stopped dancing and looked at Syaoran and grinned at him. Sakura then started walking off the stage to where he was and took his hand which, surprised Syaoran.

"Hey! Can you dance?" asked Sakura as they walked to the front of the stage. All Syaoran could do was follow her and feel how soft her hand was with his own.

"You don't want to know," said Syaoran as he looked at her, she looked way. As they got on stage with some people giving them weird looks.

"You better show me and them, what you are made of, then" said Sakura as she started to dance to the beat once again. Syaoran could only look at her and looked at all the people around them that were looking at them as waiting for him to do something.

"It's my pleasure!" said Syaoran as he shocked both Sakura and the people that were looking at him. Syaoran, Li was very talented young man and martial arts gave him a flexible body and an attractive body.

'Thanks, Meilin for playing this kind of music in the mansion and dancing' thought Syaoran as he remembers all the moves that his cousin did. Since he was a boy he knew he needs to get close to the girl dancing on stage with him.

_**Where would I be? What would I do?  
If you'd never helped me through.  
I hope someday if you've lost your way.  
You could turn to me like I turn to you.**_

As Syaoran danced he hit the floor and did twisted spines, then did five back flip. All the young teenage girls that were in the disco that night were going crazy over him.

All Syaoran could think was ways in how to impress the young woman that was in the stage with him. Sakura also did her best moves to show Syaoran that she too was as good as him. Sakura, did a three back flips then moved her hips from side to side and jumped in the air and landed on her arms. Both of them looked great together and the fact that both had hot bodies.

_**I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.**_

Slowly Syaoran got near Sakura and placed his hands around her waist and looked deeply into her eyes. Sakura could feel his hands around her and could help but feel her face turning red from the wild emotions, that she was feeling at the moment.

_**I turn to you. When fear tells me to turn around.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you. I turn to you. I turn to you.**_

At the end of the song both Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and bowed as a huge appliance was heard. Both looked at each other with something special shinning in their eyes. (Hey! I couldn't resist writing this so-YEAH! )

"You did well, chico!" said Sakura as she and Syaoran walked off the stage.

"You did too," said Syaoran as he followed her. He wanted to know more about his certain girl.

"What's your name?" asked Sakura as she took a seat. She hadn't ever seen any boy dance as good as he well… that moved with her in perfect harmony.

"Syaoran, Li I'm here in Japan on a vacation for a week," said Syaoran as he took a seat near her.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Li. I'm Sakura, Kinomoto," said Sakura that smiled at him making Syaoran blush and look down.

"Do you work, here Miss. Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran as he was trying to make conversation with her.

"Yeah!" said Sakura as, she now saw that the man in front of her was interested in her. She looked at him and he sure was fine and had a hell of a body. A girl prince charming she could say.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, see you around Mr. Li," said Sakura as she got up and walked away with a grin on her face.

"I'll see you later..." said Syaoran that couldn't take his eyes on off her, as she walked away from him. He didn't notice as a figure walked behind him.

"You better not get close to her, mister," said a man with blue eyes and blond hair that looked at Syaoran in an unfriendly way.

"If I get closer to her, that's none of your business," said Syaoran in an unfriendly voice as he stood up and gave him one of his famous death glances.

"Do as I say, and don't say that I didn't warn you..." said the man and walked away with a smirked on his face.

"Who in the hell those he think he is to come and talk to me like that! Ooh! Well, who cares I just have to see her again, some how no matter what," said Syaoran that started walking to his hotel room that wasn't far away from the disco.

In the distance a certain emerald eyes where deeply looking at him and followed him until he exit the disco.

'You're fooling yourself again, girl' thought the Sakura and with sigh she started walking.

"Hey! Sakura who was that guy you were dancing with?" asked a girl that had long black hair and dark blue eyes that looked at the figure that just came in.

"He was just a tourist, no one important Tomoyo," said Sakura that took her seat as usual.

"That's not what I was think, Sakura," said Tomoyo that knew Sakura to well.

"Come on Tomoyo what would make this guy different from all the others. He only came into my life to then walk out of it like nothing happen, like the others..." said Sakura that looked at herself in the mirror and hated the way she looked. The way she looked and everything because it remained her of her mother that died when she was three years old.

"Sakura...," whispered Tomoyo knowing very well what Sakura was think at the moment.

She always tried her best to always be there for her dear friend. She hated every boy that hurt Sakura because they would just use her for pleasure and her beauty. Now, she saw that Sakura didn't want to fall in love again, never again.

Three Days Later

"Syaoran, I'm sure that all of the Li Clan business in finished by now in Japan," said a strong female voice as Syaoran, Li was standing by the balcony talking on the phone with his mother that was in China.

"No it's not, mother," said Syaoran with an annoying face as he stared at the crystal clear beach. He was finished but he wanted to stay longer in Japan to see the green goddess.

The last three days he had been looking for her but didn't have any luck.

"You're wedding with your cousin Meilin will be all planned out and ready for when you get here this weekend," said Yelen. Li with a serious tone.

"What! You didn't tell me that it would be this soon!" said Syaoran with shocked face.

"The decision has been made Syaoran and you better be ready, son. The Li Clan needs a strong new leader to be born, soon" said Yelen making Syaoran calm down he knew how must her mother wanted him to give her a grandson.

"Ok, I will talk to you later mother!" said Syaoran as he saw a far away figure walking by the beach. His heart all of a sudden started jumping and forgot what his mother just said to him.

"Ok," said Yelen as she smiles hearing her son's excitement. She knew very well that he didn't like Meilin but there wasn't anything more else to do. Syaoran quickly dropped the phone in his bed as he ran to the door and ran to the beach. He was wishing that it would be the same person that he saw the other night at the disco.

"Let it be her, I'll give up anything," whispered Syaoran that was praying as he ran to the figure that continue walking by the beach.

Somewhere else..

Sakura Kinomoto was walking by the beach that she had grown up by. At the moment she felt sad and lonely about her lonely life.

"I wonder what my future looks like?" asked Sakura as she decided to sit in the soft sand. She was wearing a long white dress and sandals.

"I have no mother or father only a jealous brother that lives far away," said Sakura as she closed her eyes and rested in the warm sand.

Syaoran that was coming closer to where Sakura was. He was very glad to see her but he didn't know why he was attracted to her but there must be something...Ooh! So special about her that made him fell happy when ever he saw her.

"It's her! Thank you god," thought Syaoran as he took a break from running and looked at her. She seem so be calm and deep in thought with her eyes closed.

"I wonder what she is thinking of?" asked Syaoran as he started to walk to her in a much calmer way.

"Excuse me! Miss. Kinomoto how are you doing?" asked a voice that surprised Sakura as she opened her eyes that made quick contact with a unique pair of amber eyes. Sakura wasn't expecting him to be there but something about him made her feel better.

"I am taking a break from all my worries and my ugly life," said Sakura with a serious voice that surprised Syaoran. Syaoran looked down at her and that was the first time he saw that she had a complicated life.

"Do you want to talk about it maybe I can help?" asked Syaoran that was hoping she would accept. Sakura looked at him and wondered why any person would want to know about her life. He looked too seriously in that moment that for some strange reason but it didn't scare her and she nodded her head. Syaoran seeing that he also took a sit in the soft sand right next to her.

"I thought that you left already," said Sakura as she was hoping to change the subject as she looked at the crystal clear beach.

"When I meet you at the disco that was my first day here in Japan," said Syaoran that only had three days in Tokyo, Japan.

"Ooohh!" said Sakura that found herself unable to continue the conversation for some reason.

"Why don't you like about you're life?" asked Syaoran as he wonders about, what she said first.

"I can't say much about my life because I grew up without a father or mother. I only knew my mother since I was three and she died from cancer. My father had a heart attack when I was sixteen. The only person that I have at the moment is my big brother that lives in a far away town," said Sakura that felt like crying.

"I also can't say much about my life I never had the right in doing, what I wanted to do," said Syaoran that looked at the beach. At the moment both felt each other's pain.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sakura looking at him. She wondered how a man like him could have a complicated life.

"The clan that I come from in very hard with its future leaders and never lets the future leader do what he wants! It always train to become a strong leader," said Syaoran as he felt angry at the Li Clan for not letting him have a normal childhood.

"Are you their future leader?" asked Sakura that could only find herself asking that question.

"Yes, I'm 20 years old and I must marry as soon as possible. My mother has everything planned out of me. I'm supposed to get married this weekend," said Syaoran that looked unhappy.

"You look unhappy, why you don't love the girl that you are going to marry?" asked Sakura as she looked at him.

"She's my cousin and no I don't love her," said Syaoran as he remembered his annoying cousin of his.

"It sounds to me that you have a challenging life as me. Sometimes I find myself thinking in ways to solve my problems, but I can't come up with one except to face it and see how it turns out. One thing is true you must be sure of your feelings and what you want in life," said Sakura as she got up from the sand as the sun was about to set.

Syaoran could only look at her and think about the words she just said. Should he face his clan and tell them that he wanted to pick his own future. But then he shocked his head, he didn't have anyone that truly loved him. If he got kicked out of his clan, who would he have?. Sure he was popular but most girls like him because of his money and power.

"It's getting late," said Syaoran as he looked at the bright and orange sun that was setting at the moment.

"Yeah! I'm going to go to dinner, see you around Mr. Li," said Sakura that was getting ready to leave with a warm smile on her face.

"You can call me Syaoran if you wish," said Syaoran getting up and looked at Sakura with a warm smile.

"Then you can call me Sakura if you wish," said Sakura that smiled at him, he was much taller than her.

"Hey! Sakura how does it sound to you, if I invite you to go to dinner" asked Syaoran liking the idea that hit him at the moment.

"I don't know," said Sakura as she smiled at him and giggled at his funny face expression he was giving her.

"Come on! What I'm I not hot enough for you!" said Syaoran as he was trying to make Sakura laugh again. She had a glorious laugh. Even though he had known her for the shortest time he could tell that he was feeling something special for her and it was growing as time passed by.

"Ok! Syaoran I take the invitation we will meet at the entrance of the Margotten hotel at eight if it's fine with you?" asked Sakura making up her mind.

"It's perfect," said Syaoran that at the moment felt like the luckiest man around.

"See you then, Syaoran!" yelled Sakura as she started to walk to her home that was a little house by the beach. Syaoran that stood their smiling at Sakura as she walked. How could an innocent young girl like her have a painful life he wondered?

"I think that I'm falling for you Sakura, Kinomoto," said Syaoran as he also started walking back to the hotel to get ready for his date with the girl of his dreams. He had never love anyone before and he knew that love was a very special feeling to share but one thing that he didn't know was that it was painful as well…

**To be Continued….**

SO, that was the first chapter of this story guys hope you liked it and Thankyou for taking you time in reading this story.

Arigato!

Rushi Star


	2. Getting to Know the Star

"_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_By Rushi Star_

**_Chapter 2- "Getting to Know the Star"_**

A/N- Thankyou to those who are continuing to read this story.

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Sakura, Tomoyo Ages- 19

Syaoran and Eriol- 20

On with the story…

Last Chapter

"I think that I'm falling for you Sakura, Kinomoto," said Syaoran as he also started walking back to the hotel to get ready for his date with the girl of his dreams. He had never love anyone before and he knew that love was a very special feeling to share but one thing that he didn't know was that it was painful as well…

On with the Story…

**Margotten hotel**

Syaoran was all dresses up in his favorite tux which by the way was black. Green was usually his favorite color but not knowing what color dress Sakura was going to be, he decided to go with black since it went nicely with any color. He had made sure ten times that he looked his best for tonight. Of course he had been in many dates before, but for some reason he wanted to impress this young lady. He wanted her to notice him and make her see that life had much more wonderful things to value and to remember.

He couldn't help but look at his watch from time to time. He felt nervous and he could feel his mind loosing control as each second passed by and there, was no sign of the goddess.

"I wonder what could be taking her this long?" wondered Syaoran as he waited with patience.

**Sakura and Tomoyo**

"Sakura, hurry up!" exclaimed Tomoyo that was watching T.V as she was hoping that her friend would stop looking at herself in the mirror. For she personally knew she looked great for tonight's date, she knew also that Sakura had taking a personally liking for this young man.

"Ok, don't lie, how do I look?" asked Sakura as she came out wearing a dark green dress that showed her curves perfectly. The dress itself was very simple it showed her perfect bare long arms and around her neck was a necklace and earring that matched it perfectly. On the back the dress showed her bare back, perfectly tanned.

"Great! But you better to hurry, your already late ok!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she pushed Sakura out the door and gave her a little purse.

"Thnakyou Tomoyo you're the best!" said Sakura as she walked out the door with her purse.

**Sakura**

Ten minutes had pass by and no sign of Sakura, he wondered id she decided to forget about the whole date thing. He felt sadness wash over his heart and couldn't believe he could let a single girl get to him so easily. He was the future leader of the Li Clan and here he was in Japan waiting for a girl that….

"Gorgeous…" whispered Syaoran forgetting everything he was thinking a moment ago. He saw Sakura in a simple green dress that showed her amazing figure and he feel himself going 'ga ga' over her.

"Stupid Syaoran get a hold of yourself!" said Syaoran to himself as Sakura reached him and which allowed him to get a better view of the goddess.

"Arigato! For waiting for me Syaoran," said Sakura as she smiled at him and looked at him and what he was wearing. It was a simple black tux that made him look very important, powerful and handsome.

"It's alright come, let's go," said Syaoran taking her hand and leading her outside where a huge white limo was waiting for them.

"Ooh! My god Syaoran you shouldn't have!" exclaimed Sakura once she saw it.

"Hey don't worry it's mine and we can do whatever you want in there," said Syaoran with a grin in his face showing his perfect white teeth making Sakura blush from the rush of emotions.

"If you say so.." said Sakura as she slowly got in making Syaoran think of crazy thoughts.

"Stop! Syaoran you and her are just friend you can't do anything more!" thought Syaoran as they rode to the restaurant as he glanced from time to time to Sakura that looked out the window.

"This is my first time riding in a limo," said Sakura as she looked at the sky that was darkening as minutes went by. Syaoran smile at her cuteness and felt very satisfied with himself for bring her here.

"Your very welcome, I mean …I really like your personality and I want to spend some time getting to know the place, that I am going to own soon," said Syaoran surprising Sakura.

"You mean you bought…." said Sakura but didn't get to finish.

"Like I said I came to Japan for a week for some business. Meaning which was to buy some places and improve the service. All the discos and restaurants in Tokyo will have a new owner. The Li Clan is a very powerful clan in Japan and in china. Since I am going to be the future leader meaning that I would be the owner. I would like to get to know the places and people, get what I am saying?" asked Syaoran looking at her.

"Yeah! Wow! I can't believe I am having dinner with the future Li Clan leader," said Sakura as she then looked out the window not wanting him so see her sadness.

" Why can't you believe it?" asked Syaoran noticing her sad voice.

"Well, because nothing good happens to me or last long," said Sakura continuing to look out the window.

"But, I assure you this is very real," said Syaoran as he took hold of her hand making Sakura see that he was real.

"Thnakyou," whispered Sakura as she then looked at him and feel herself melt under those wonderful amber eyes.

"Master Li we are here!" exclaimed the driver as he opened the door. Syaoran and Sakura walked off the limo and entered the restaurant. It was beautiful full of flowers and filled with rich people that were laughing, listening the music, having fun with their families and a place what made Sakura feel like she shouldn't be here.

"Do you like it here? I mean if you don't like it we can go to a better place," said Syaoran looking at Sakura that was observing her surroundings.

"No, this place it perfect," said Sakura with a huge smile making Syaoran blush as he gave his last name to a waiter that lead them to a private room. In a place where it was filled with flower and you could perfectly see the shinny moon above as in the middle there was a huge fountain. There was a single table with two chair waiting for them as a red candle was in the middle burning bright.

"It soo beautiful Syaoran I have never been to a place like this before," said Sakura as she took her seat then looked at Syaoran that smile at her and also took his seat.

"I glad you like it," answered Syaoran that not only felt happy but the luckiest man a live and here he was going to have dinner with a beautiful goddess that slowly made her way into his heart and showing him a new feeling deep inside.

"Here are the menus Sir, what would you like to drink?" as another butler as he looked at the young couple.

"Red wine, please," said Syaoran as he then took hid menu.

"I would like a margarita, please," said Sakura making Syaoran cough because he was expecting her to say like 'ice tea' or 'water' but no she was the first female that order a alcoholic drink.

"I like my margaritas very cold and very little alcohol, please," said Sakura as she smiled at the butler that smile at her.

"I will be back in a few minutes," said the butler as he walked away.

"I must admit you're the first to order a margarita. Are you sure you are up to it?" asked Syaoran as he looked at her.

"I am a woman that knows, what she like, and what she wants, Syaoran," said Sakura as he looked at her with interest.

"Ooh! Really…" said Syaoran grinning at her making her feel like a little child under his view.

"Hai, why don't you believe me?" asked Sakura.

"Well, because I have four crazy sister that when they drink alcohol they go crazy on me," said Syaoran remembering his crazy sisters.

"Don't worry about it, it not like I am going to passes out ok," said Sakura as she looked at her menu.

"Ok, so do you live by yourself?" asked Syaoran trying to make conversation.

"With a close friend of mine called Tomoyo and she works with me in 'your' disco," said Sakura making him smile.

"I can give you better job, Sakura just ask for it," said Syaoran as he looked at her.

"That would be great, but no thank you I worked very hard for that job and I get the right amount of money to survive," said Sakura with a smile.

"Ok, but if you ever need anything tell me," said Syaoran.

"And what would you like back in return, if I may ask?" said Sakura looking at him.

"Nothing really I just want to see you happy, you are very lucky to be free in this place where I am like a bird in a cage with, to many obligation and duties everyday," said Syaoran as he looked into those emerald eyes that attracted him ever since he first saw them.

**After the meal**

"Oooh! I feel so full, I can't believe you let me eat that much," said Sakura as she finished her big dish.

"You ordered it," said Syaoran that was also done with his food and was full as well. Then he saw Sakura take a huge drink of her margarita.

"That cooled me down, a bit," said Sakura looking at him and smiled at him as she explored his handsome face. He had a light tan and thin lips and very nicely built body that could make any girl go crazy for. She had been in a lot of dates before and by the time they had eaten their meal the guys where all over Sakura tried to make out. She was surprise that Syaoran hadn't made move on her yet.

Syaoran feel her exploring eyes all over him and could felt but felt excited for some weird reason. All the girl he had gone out with were always all over him trying to make out after their mean and here there she was the first girl to not make a move on him.

Then all of a sudden Sakura's napkin fell under the table making Syaoran look under the table and see the napkin but the sight that got his hot breath in his throat, what shocked him was not the napkin but her long shinny legs and revealing a nice view of her undergarments. Sakura in the other hand was wondering what was taking him soo long. Then she felt this chill up her spine. Then she moved her legs close together hoping that Syaoran didn't see what she was thinking, he saw.

Syaoran felt his heat pick up a fast speed and felt himself get hot inside. He had just witness a beautiful sight as he then grabbed the napkin and trying to cool himself off as he handed the napkin to Sakura that whispered a 'Arigato'.

"Do you want to go for a small walk in the garden, Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he looked at her as she nodded her head and got up followed by a very thoughtful Syaoran. As he explored with his eyes her beautiful body and curves.

Sakura felt like making Syaoran notice her, for she knew she was attracted to him and she was hoping that he would feel the same way. She wanted to feel his warm embrace around her.

Then as they slowly reached the fountain that was surrounded by flowers. The two stood there looking at each other and getting lost in each other eyes.

"Sakura, I feel very attracted to you for some unknown reason," said Syaoran as he looked at her.

"You're the first girl to make me feel… free," said Syaoran as he slowly started to touch her soft hair.

"Syaoran I…," said Sakura as she couldn't help it anymore she wanted to feel his warm lips against hers.

Syaoran slowly lower his head and reached out for her soft lips that tasted like cherry. He felt wild emotions thorough out his body. Sakura's body knowing to well how to reach to this certain occasion. Pushed itself against Syaoran body making him moan in feeling her hot body against his. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tightly around her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him. He tasted her and loved the glorious taste for she tasted like honey and cherry. He let his hand go up pushing her more to him moving his hands around her body making her gasp and opening, more her mouth letting him do as he pleased with her mouth. Sakura ran her smooth fingers all over his messy amber hair. They were in their own sweet passionate land.

As they broke a part getting their breath to normal both looked at each other wanting to make sure that it was real and that it did happen.

"Sakura…" said Syaoran but was cut off by Sakura that hugged him.

"That was wonderful Syaoran. Thnakyou for this wonderful time lets get going before it get darker," said Sakura making Syaoran nod his head.

Present

"**That was a blissful moment, and the single thought of it makes my body, wanting to feel his touch once again," said Sakura as she paused from telling her story.**

"**After that day, the days just seemed to last an eternity for we were falling in love with each other without knowing, the deadly price to pay life" **

**To Continued…**

Hope that you like it and please please don't forget to review!

Rushi Star!


	3. Hot Rivals in the Beach

_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_By Rushi Star_

**_Chapter 3- "Hot Rivals in the Beach"_**

Author Note- Thankyou once again to those people that are reading this story.

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Sakura, Tomoyo Ages- 19

Syaoran and Eriol- 20

Last Chapter

Present

"**That was a blissful moment, and the single thought of it makes my body, wanting to feel his touch once again," said Sakura as she paused from telling her story.**

"**After that day, the days just seemed to last an eternity for we were falling in love with each other without knowing, the deadly price to pay life" **

On with the Story…

Syaoran's POV

I couldn't get my mind to stop think about her lovely face and her beautiful smile, that brightens my day. I have to make her accept me and feel that someone like her, is very special.

"I need to get my mind straight and get back to reality," thought Syaoran as it was around noon and a beautiful day to go out and swim on the hot beach. He looked outside his balcony and saw thousands of people in the beach having family time and fun.

"Fun, How I wish I could have had that in my childhood life," whispered Syaoran as he then turn around and started walking to his bathroom.

"Might as well go for a swim," thought Syaoran as he found himself some green trunks.

Sakura and Tomoyo

"Sakura where are you?" asked Tomoyo as she entered their small apartment. It was like any other apartments and it have a nice friendly feeling to it.

"I'm over making pancakes for breakfast, come and try some," said Sakura with her cheerful voice.

"In a matter of fact I think I will, because I know that my Sakura, is the best pancake maker in the world," said Tomoyo as she got herself two pancakes that were on the table.

"Why… thank you! Tomoyo," said Sakura as she took some pancakes for her.

"So, how are you and Li doing?" asked Tomoyo trying to make some conversation with her friend that started to blush. Ever since their date Sakura had been more cheerful and smiled more that made her happy.

"Nothing, really were really good friend and we have so many things in common, Tomoyo," said Sakura as she smile while she started eating her pancakes.

"Ooh! Really like what?" asked Tomoyo as she smile.

"Well, it's personal but I like him and he makes me feel free from all the trouble in my life," said Sakura as she looked out the window and could see thousand of people on the beach.

"Wow, look Sakura let's go swimming I need the exercise don't you think?" asked Tomoyo as she got up and tried to make a big belly but there wasn't none.

"Come on, all I see is skin and bone, Tomoyo," said Sakura as she got up and started cleaning the table.

"Come on and besides you can get a great tan by way," said Tomoyo with a smile.

"I think I look very pale and a little tan might make me feel more a live. Let's go then, Tomoyo," said Sakura with a smile.

"Yeah, we are going to have the best time of our life," said Tomoyo as ever year they were the hottest single female in the beach.

"I just hope there aren't that many males out the," said Sakura knowing what she meant by 'the time of their life's'.

"You can wear your two piece pink bikini and I can wear my purple, ok," said Tomoyo as she ran to her room.

"Ok, and --," but Sakura didn't finish for she was out of sight. Tomoyo loved to go to the beach for which their were a lot of hot males.

"I wonder if I'll see Syaoran today?" wondered Sakura as she then finished cleaning and went to her room and change to her sexy bikini.

Syaoran

"Wow, there sure are a lot of female out here," thought Syaoran as he was making his way to the beach. He had green truck and was showing his well built chest and around his neck was a green towel. He as well was getting a lot of the female attention.

"Hey there sexy!" said a group of girl as he walked pass them. Making him grin at them and of making them daydream.

"What a hunk," said a girl name Brenda as she took personal liking to the hunk that just walking by.

Brenda was a very popular girl within her group of teen girls. She had blonde and blue eyes and was very tanned and perfect body as well.

"Watch me girl, I will get that hunk to me with me, for tonight," said Brenda making her friends nod their head. For whatever she wanted she would get for she was rich and powerful in Japan.

"I think I seen him some where like in magazines," said one of her friends making the group think if he was famous.

"I will make him fall and kiss my feet when I'm done with him," said Brenda as she hoped that her greatest rival Sakura Kinomoto wouldn't show up today for she and Brenda were always competing with male's attention. Sakura always won but Brenda wasn't going to let this little fishy off easy.

"He will be mine, if the last thing I do," thought Brenda as she keep a close watch on Syaoran as he was getting ready to go out in a swim. As if feeling someone eyes on him Syaoran turn around and saw the same blonde with blue eyes looking at him.

"A amazing amber eyes," said Brenda and grinned at him making him turn around.

Syaoran

"A hot babe but not as **HOT** as Kinomoto," thought Syaoran as he was wishing she would come out the beach. Since he knew she lived close by with her friend.

Syaoran went into the beach and started swimming and everyone around him could see that he had great swimming skills.

"The water feels so great," thought Syaoran as he continued swimming.

"Wow! He's a great swimmer too, look girls," said Brenda as she got up and walked closer to get a better view.

"Brenda, I think you have taken a great liking on his boy," said Amanda a younger version of Brenda but she had darker blue eyes and smaller body.

"Yeah! Sister but he isn't a boy he's my future man," said Brenda making Amanda smile. Amanda turned around but he smile disappeared at she got two females nearby getting tanned.

"Well, you better get him before Kinomoto does," said Amanda making Brenda look at the two figures getting tanned nearby.

"If she get anything near him, I will scratch that beautiful face of her's," said Brenda as she felt anger for her enemy.

Sakura and Tomoyo had arrived and were enjoying the hot sun's rays as they showed off their body.

"This sure is a beautiful day, huh Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as she closed her eyes and could listen to the people conversation around them.

"Yes, I love it and besides there to many hot guys," said Tomoyo as she handed Sakura a pair of sunglass as she put on her also.

"Thnakyou, my eyes are just to sensitive," said Sakura as she smiled and apparently there was a very good swimmer in the beach for she watched him closely. So far she could see a perfect body made of muscular arms as they continued swimming.

"Great swimmer, huh?" asked Tomoyo looking at who she was looking at.

"Yeah! Maybe I should challenge him?" said Sakura with a laugh.

"You'll probably win as usual," said Tomoyo as she closed her eyes.

Later that afternoon.

"Sakura let's go out to swim now," said Tomoyo as she got up and examined her body that had a liter tan to it than what it had started off with.

"You look great, Tomoyo" said Sakura as she noticed one on her too but her's was a little darker.

"I should say the same thing about you too. Pink really goes with you," said Tomoyo as she felt the warm of the sand. And as she looked around she spotted a familiar group of girl making her feel anger.

"Sakura, not to blow off you day but Brenda and her little sister are here as well," said Tomoyo making Sakura look at the group of girls that were laughing at something.

"I should have know, but lets go for a short swim and then we will leave," said Sakura getting up and to everyone around her she looked very beautiful. She had her long hair in bun and sunglass and wearing a very reveling bikini.

"Ok, Let's go," said Tomoyo as she and Sakura started walking to the shore. Getting a lot of male's attention as each step they took.

Brenda and Girls

"Look at them getting the attention we deserve, those poor brats," said Brenda as she watched them with hatred.

"Come on girl let's go out for a swim," said Brenda as all the group of girl headed to the shore.

"This is going to be fun," said Brenda as she took a ball with her for them to play volleyball in the water.

Sakura and Tomoyo

"I think there coming over here, Sakura what do you do?" asked Tomoyo as she didn't want a fight or anything to happen today.

"Don't worry she can do anything unless---," said Sakura but was cut off when she saw the familiar figure that was coming out of the beach.

"Unless what Sakura?" asked Tomoyo looking at who it was. And it was non other than Syaoran Li.

Syaoran

Syaoran Li had just finished his long swim and was really to sit for a while and get a tan. He ran his right hand fixing his wet amber hair that was messy as usual.

Sakura

"Come on let's say hi!" said Sakura as she walked to Syaoran that was heading to where he placed his towel that wasn't to far away.

"Ok, and hopefully those girl wouldn't come near us," said Tomoyo as she followed Sakura.

Brenda

"What the fuck is she doing?" wondered Brenda seeing her head over to her future man.

"Ooh! No you don't," said Brenda as she pretended to through the ball in her hand and hitting Syaoran in the head. Then Brenda took her chance and ran to him and pretending to trip she fell on him making him fall down in the sand with her on top of him.

Syaoran

"What the?" said Syaoran who in a minute felt a ball hit him in head and then there was a female on top of him.

Sakura

Sakura and Tomoyo who saw the whole thing knew that Brenda wanted Syaoran, who didn't know what was happening at the moment apparently.

"Wait, Tomoyo let's see what happens," said Sakura wanting to see Syaoran's reaction to Brenda that was looking at him in the eyes.

Brenda and Syaoran

"Hey there sexy," said Brenda as she whispered those words in to his right ear and pushing her body to his as much as possible while smiling at him.

**To be Continued….**

So, what do you think? Do you like it? Should I continue?

Please Read and review!

Rushi Star


	4. Affections of Love

"**_Chicos and Chicas in Love"_**

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 4- "Affections of Love"**_

Author note- Thankyou for those who are still continuing to read this story. Be sure to tell me what you think and any comments you have about it. Thanx!

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Sakura, Tomoyo Ages- 19

Syaoran and Eriol- 20

Last Chapter…

Sakura and Tomoyo who saw the whole thing knew that Brenda wanted Syaoran, who didn't know what was happening at the moment.

"Wait, Tomoyo let's see what happens," said Sakura wanting to see Syaoran's reaction to Brenda that was looking at him in the eyes.

Brenda and Syaoran

"Hey there sexy," said Brenda as she whispered those words in to his right ear and pushing her body to his as much as possible while smiling at him.

Now on with the chapter right?

Syaoran just gave her a nervous smiled as she then pushed her off him making her give him a shocking face that completely made Sakura and Tomoyo smile.

"What was that for?" asked Brenda that looked at him as Syaoran got up himself from the sand.

"I don't like woman that come to me in the open, because I consider them sluts," said Syaoran looked at Brenda.

"So, meaning you think I'm a slut?" asked Brenda as she tried to get close to him.

"You, maybe…why?" asked Syaoran as he felt Brenda's hand touch a part of his face making him look at her in the eyes.

"Because I can show you what a slut might do at night…," whispered Brenda as she slowly kissed him on lips. Syaoran in the other hand didn't say anything nor responded to her kiss, because he didn't want to make a slut.

"Call me, I will be waiting for you," said Brenda as she pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it and handed it to Syaoran that just looked at her surprised and as Brenda walked away she blew a kiss at him.

"What a crazy girl," said Syaoran as he then threw the piece of paper to the sand not really caring about it.

Sakura

"Sakura did you see what happened?" asked Tomoyo as she watched Brenda walk away smiling.

"Yeah! What should I do now, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura that gave Tomoyo a worried look all of sudden.

"Hold up! You were the first to state that we should watch the scene and now that you saw another girl kiss your man. Do you feel worried that he might like your rival?" asked Tomoyo making complete sense.

"Well, to be correct I think it's both. I think if I see that little slut near me or him I might actually do something to her, Tomoyo," said Sakura as she took a seat in the sand that warm and welcoming.

"I might think that you are falling in love with Syaoran Li, Sakura I'm I right or not?" asked Tomoyo as she followed Sakura's foot steps and took a seat beside her.

"I don't know, Tomoyo I don't want to make that stupid decision in falling in love again," said Sakura as she then looked at the water finding it quiet interesting.

"Well, if you don't find your heart's true desires you might be a little to late in the future," said Tomoyo as then got up and started walking away leaving a really worried Sakura thinking.

"Hey! Tomoyo where are you going?" asked Sakura as then after a short while noticed that Tomoyo was missing.

"To get some fresh air I'll came back in while, ok," said Tomoyo as she continued to walk on her way.

"Sakura, if you were waiting for a chance, here it is go to him and talk to him," thought Tomoyo as she continued to pray for her friend's worries.

Syaoran

Syaoran all of a sudden notice a familiar figure get up and start walking away as then said something to the other person that was sitting down on the sand. And that person in the sand was no other that Sakura Kinomoto.

"I wonder what she's doing here?" thought Syaoran as he smiled looking at all the skin, she was showing at the moment.

"You baka! She lives by the beach or did you forget!" thought Syaoran as he felt like hitting himself in the head for his stupidity.

"Might as well talk to her," said Syaoran as he started walking to Sakura that was still in the sand and looked to be deep in thought.

Brenda

"Brenda look your man seems to be walking to Kinomoto," said one Brenda's friends that made her look at Syaoran as he walked.

"Damn that, Kinomoto," thought Brenda as she watched Syaoran.

"HEy! Girls relax I beat Kinomoto will kick his ass and pay no attention to him," said Brenda smiling deep inside. Brenda knew that Kinomoto had promise not to fall in love again let along start a relationship with a hot guy.

Sakura

"Sakura Kinomoto.. Is that you?" asked Syaoran as he looked at Sakura that opened her eyes and looked at him.

Sakura didn't expect him to come and talk to her all of a sudden. She also knew that Brenda was promptly watching and since Sakura knew that Brenda knew about her promise of not falling in love. Sakura decided to take a risk, with Syaoran Li. He wouldn't hurt her right.

"Hey Syaoran-kun! How are you?" said Sakura as she wrapped her arms around his neck and giving him a quick hug making Syaoran blush.

"I'm doing great!" said Syaoran as he smiled at her sweetness.

"Did you swim or something?" asked Sakura as she then let go off him making him get a perfect view of her body.

"Yeah! What are you doing by yourself here?" asked Syaoran trying to make conversation.

"Ohh! Just thinking on stuff nothing important, don't worry," said Sakura trying to hide it with a smile.

"Really because you know I really don't like seen you sad. A person like you deserves to smile and be happy always," said Syaoran making Sakura feel a rush of emotion in her body.

"Thankyou for caring, Syaoran," said Sakura as she then looked into those amber eyes that looked amazing and beautiful at the moment.

Syaoran couldn't believe he just let it out like it was nothing and now he was looking at her beautiful emerald eyes that captured his soul.

"Sakura I.. I .." whispered Syaoran that became lost with those simple words.

**To be Continued…**

Thnakyou for reading this story and don't forget to review!


	5. Sweet Memories of Romance

_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 5- "Sweet Memories of Romance"**_

Thankyou for continuing to review this story.

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Sakura, Tomoyo Ages- 19

Syaoran and Eriol- 20

Last Chapter…

"Really because you know I really don't like seen you sad. A person like you deserves to smile and be happy always," said Syaoran making Sakura feel a rush of emotion in her body.

"Thankyou for caring, Syaoran," said Sakura as she then looked into those amber eyes that looked amazing and beautiful at the moment.

Syaoran couldn't believe he just let it out like it was nothing and now he was looking at her beautiful emerald eyes that captured his soul.

"Sakura I.. I .." whispered Syaoran that became lost with those simple words.

On with the story…

Sakura looked at him waiting for him to finish saying what he was going to say. All of a sudden felt her emotions running wild.

"Sakura, I can't stop thinking about you," said Syaoran as he looked at her waiting to see her reaction as he looked at her eyes.

"Really?" asked Sakura as she looked at his eyes.

"Yeah! I know this all of sudden, but you make me feel free and have to not worry about anything. I can I at least have one chance to be with you, please," said Syaoran as his mouth acted like it had a mind on it own while the other half was yelling at him to that it back.

"I don't know what to say?" said Sakura as she looked at the sand.

"Do I really want to get involved with love again," thought Sakura as her mind was racing with millions of thoughts.

"Just one chance, to get to know each other please, I feel something for you and I want to find out what it is before my time is up," said Syaoran as his right hand went to touch the right side of her face making Sakura look at him.

"Can I trust you?" wondered Sakura as she looked at him.

"Just one chance," whispered Syaoran as he pulled her to him and hugged her to him.

"Just one chance but you must promise be that you will trust me," said Sakura as she looked at him.

"Anything," said Syaoran as he gave her a kiss. The young couple felt so happy at that time like nothing could go wrong.

"Come with me…," whispered Syaoran as he slowly pulled away.

"Where?" asked Sakura that was surprised.

"Come come with me and you will see," said Syaoran as he grasped her hand with his and started walking.

"What about out stuff," said Sakura as she started walking away.

"Fought it, I'll buy you as many towel as you want just come with me," said Syaoran with a smile that melted away Sakura's worry.

"Ok, but were not going to do something were not support to right," asked Sakura making Syaoran turn red.

"No! Of course not I just want to show you something," said Syaoran making Sakura laugh.

"You should have seem the look in you face," said Sakura as she then felt his hands around her waist.

"And what makes you think that thought didn't cross my mind, my cherry blossom," whispered Syaoran is Sakura's ear. Now it was Sakura turn to blush from his sudden comment.

"Hentai!" said Sakura with a smile on her face giving Syaoran a playful slap on his arm.

"Hey! You started it…remember?" asked Syaoran as they started walking away.

Brenda

"Well, sis it seems to me that you will not have him as your company tonight," said Amanda as she looked at her older sister what was mad with furry.

"That bitch, I will make that pretty boy mine and make her pay if it's the last thing I do," said Brenda making a fist and punching the sand. Making her friends around her sigh for no one dare to mess with Brenda without getting hurt.

"Hey! Sis, I think I got the perfect plan," said Amanda as she took a drink out of a beer. Brenda looked at her younger sister and smile evilly. Amanda was always good in planning thing to get revenge on someone.

"Well, fill me in sis, and if I like you'll get down with business," said Brenda making Amanda nod her head and she started explaining her brilliant plan.

"Perfect, watch out Kinomoto, your ass is mine," thought Brenda as she smiled.

Tomoyo

Tomoyo who was walking back to where she left Sakura and quickly noticed that there was no sign of her friend.

"Where could she have gone?" wondered Tomoyo as she picked up their towel and stuff and then spotted Li's stuff but he wasn't anywhere in sight as well. Then she spotted footsteps of two people walking way.

"Maybe then decided to go some where. Well, might as well get his stuff too, and head home. Sakura will call me later tonight to check in," thought Tomoyo as she started picking up the stuff.

"That a great idea!" said Brenda as she jumped up and down getting Tomoyo's attention.

"What are they up too, now?" wounded Tomoyo that was crying to listen to their conversation that apparently was very important because they haven't even noticed her.

Brenda and Amanda

"Great we just need to get Jake to help us out," said Amanda as she looked at her sister.

"So, when she's working we'll place the package into her stuff and that would be Jake job to get us the stuff and then we'll report her to security and sweet revenge," said Brenda.

"Yeah! That will teach her to not mess with us," said Amanda.

"I'll take that bitch to get out of jail quite a few thousand dollars," said Brenda as she laughed along with her friends.

"Who could they be talking about and what package?" wondered Tomoyo as she started walking away in deep in thought.

"Sakura, could they be talking to about her but what do they want to bring in Jake that good for nothing druggy," said Tomoyo as she walked to her apartment.

"I just have to watch Sakura's stuff and be on guard, I don't have a good feeling about this. Sakura where ever you at right now, I hope you ok," thought Tomoyo.

Sakura and Syaoran

"Where are we going again?" asked Sakura that was blind folded with a piece of clothing around her eyes.

"It a magical place," whispered Syaoran as he guided her to a place that was filled with cherry blossoms and with a huge swimming pool in the middle. By it side was a the beach giving a beautiful view of the sunset. There was a beautiful table waiting for them in the middle also decorated with cherry blossoms.

"Ooh! Really…show me then," said Sakura as she came to a stop but felt Syaoran's soft lips over her tasting her sweetness making Sakura moan and wrapped her hands around his neck making him smile.

"You sure are a good kisser, Syaoran," said Sakura as she broke the kiss making Syaoran laugh.

"You, beat and kissing is a thing I can never be tired of doing, come on where here," said Syaoran as he took the clothing off her eyes making Sakura gasp from the beauty around her.

"Wow, this is beautiful," said Sakura admiring all the cherry blossoms around her and to her it was just to amazing to express.

"Why are there to many cherry blossoms?" asked Sakura looking at Syaoran.

"I know what your name means and since I'm the owner of this place I did some changes and memory of you and his place reminds me of you because you're my sweet cherry blossom," said Syaoran making Sakura give him huge.

Syaoran blush for this was his second him with her just wearing a very reveling bikini and feeling her warm sky made him want her even more.

"Let's go for a swim, in the pool," said Syaoran as he started walking to the pool with Sakura in his arms.

"It's so beautiful here," said Sakura as she looked at the crystal clear water of the pool and could see her and Syaoran's reflection and smiled.

"Well, it time to go in," said Syaoran as he picked her up into her arms and jumped in with her in his arm making her yell in shock.

"Aaahhh! Syaoran how could you do that to me," said Sakura as he held her around the waist and her arms around his neck.

"I can and I did and now I'll show you how much you mean to me," said Syaoran as he started kissing her.

Later…

"That was amazing," whispered Sakura as she and Syaoran were looking the stars that were up in the sky shinning brightly as the wind blew gently against them. They were laying in the warm sand.

"I know…," whispered Syaoran as he looked at Sakura's face making her look at him with a smile on her face.

"Thankyou for the wonderful time, Syaoran," said Sakura as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, why do you always close you eyes when your having a good time," asked Syaoran as he looked at her and made her smile at him.

"Well, to tell you the truth Syaoran, I'm scared," said Sakura still with her eyes closed.

"Scared of what?" asked Syaoran as he was thinking what on earth could this beautiful goddess be afraid of.

"Scared of everything that makes me happy and want to live go away and disappeared in my life forever," said Sakura that all of sudden open her eyes and looked at Syaoran.

"But you don't have to worry because I'm here," said Syaoran as he hugged her.

"Exactly that what I'm afraid of losing you to another," thought Sakura as she closed her eyes and a sad tear rolled down and she quickly whipped it away before Syaoran noticed.

"Don't be afraid my cherry blossom for I'm only here to bring you pleasure," whispered Syaoran as he whispered it to Sakura in the ear making her blush.

"Oooh! Really then show me, my little wolf," said Sakura as he felt Syaoran smirk and getting near her as their passion grow stronger for one another.

Tomoyo

"Where could she be at it, almost midnight," though Tomoyo that was worried sick for Sakura who had not called at all.

"Where ever you at Sakura I hope your safe," whispered Tomoyo as she looked out the window at the night sky.

Sakura and Syaoran

"Syaoran, we need to get clean up and I need to call Tomoyo because I bet she is worried sick," said Sakura as she broke a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, before we get to carried away and might need a bed," said Syaoran making Sakura blush.

"Hey, I might be going out with you but I wouldn't go that low except if I knew your my one and only," said Sakura making Syaoran look at her.

"One and only, now that something I don't hear everyday," said Syaoran that got up and helped Sakura get up as well and started walking to Syaoran's apartment.

"Because it coming from the mighty, Sakura," said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"Well, let hurry it getting very late," said Syaoran as he and Sakura entered the building and where headed for Syaoran's apartment but both noticed that the few people that were up were sending them weird glance mostly at Sakura.

"That can't be the Syaoran Li,"

"Isn't his wedding this weekend?"

"What is he doing with a poor girl like her"

"She only wants his money"

"He just want a good time before he get married" thought all the people.

Sakura couldn't help but noticed and felt very uncountable in her environment. As the reach his apartment it was four time bigger than her's and making her feel really poor.

"Could he be using me for a good time, I mean I'm a poor girl and him a powerful business man" thought Sakura as Syaoran invited her in.

"Help yourself to anything," said Syaoran as he went to his room and then came out with a pair of short and a large shirt.

"Here change into this and let me get the phone so you can call Tomoyo," said Syaoran as he lead Sakura to the bathroom.

"Thanx!" said Sakura as she closed the door and was amazed by how beautiful the bathroom was. Slowly she walked to the mirror and looked at herself.

"You don't deserve this"

"He is using you girl"

"He wants a good time that all"

"I don't know what to do," whispered Sakura as he started to cry and looked at her face in the mirror.

"Trust him" said a voice.

"Tomoyo, I need you know…," though Sakura as she changed and took a quick shower and as she was coming out of the bathroom she could smell a wonderful smell making her stomach grumble.

"I'm hungry" thought Sakura as she walked to where the smell was coming from. And to her shock there was Syaoran cooking for them.

"Hey! Watch doing?" asked Sakura as she took a seat.

"Cooking for my girl," said Syaoran making Sakura giggle.

"Really what are you cooking?" asked Sakura.

"Noodles and what would you like to drink milk or orange juice," asked Syaoran.

"Orange juice please," said Sakura as he continued to look at him. He was extremely handsome and she could bet that his future wife was beautiful as well.

"Ooh! Don't forget to call Tomoyo," said Syaoran.

"Yeah! I almost forgot," said Sakura as he picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Hey! Tomoyo it's me Sakura," said Sakura as someone picked up.

"Ohh! My god Sakura where are you? I'm worried sick because of you, don't you ever do that to me missy," said Tomoyo as he took a long breath.

"Sorry, wouldn't happen again and beside I'm at Syaoran's place and I will be sending the night since it really late and don't worry we wouldn't do anything bad," said Sakura knowing what Tomoyo was going to say.

"Ok, and if you do be sure to use -you know what- and you better come and see me in the morning, well take care. Love ya! Bye," said Tomoyo as she hugged up.

"Bye!" said Sakura that was blushing from her comment but shook it off.

"Did I just see my cherry blossom blushing?" asked Syaoran as he made once again Sakura blush.

"Not funny," said Sakura as she avoided eye contact with him making him smile.

"You look so cute when your mad and blushing," commented Syaoran as he placed to plated down and two cups of orange juice.

"Really," asked Sakura as she looked a him.

"You beat, now eat before it get cold," said Syaoran making Sakura smile and then she started eating.

Later

"That was great, Syaoran," said Sakura as she finished her plate.

"Thanx! Now it's time to go to sleep, just let me wash the dishes," said Syaoran that got up and started washing them but when he turn to look at Sakura but she had fallen asleep and he smiled at her.

He slowly picked her up and went to his bedroom and placed her in his bed and then got up and turn the light off as he then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist

"This I can get used to, and she smell soo sweet," thought Syaoran as he feel asleep with a smile on his face.

**To be Continued…**

So, what do you think? Well there will be a lot of action on the next chapter so please review and be sure to tell me what you think?.

Still Next Time

Rushi Star


	6. Don't Lie to My Heart

"_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 6 - "Don't Lie to My Heart"**_

Thankyou guys for reviewing this story and I got all those review thanx! Sorry for the misspelled words but I went over the chapters and corrected them so, they should be better than what they were. So, here's the next chapter and hope you like at and be sure to tell me what you guys think and any comments are welcome.

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Last Chapter…

"That was great, Syaoran," said Sakura as she finished her plate.

"Thanx! Now it's time to go to sleep, just let me wash the dishes," said Syaoran that got up and started washing them but when he turn to look at Sakura but she had fallen asleep and he smiled at her.

He slowly picked her up and went to his bedroom and placed her in his bed and then got up and turn the light off as he then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist

"This I can get used to, and she smell soo sweet," thought Syaoran as he feel asleep with a smile on his face.

Next day

The sun was up and bringing with it a beautiful clear blue sky. As the bird sign and the wind blew gently as people were getting up and ready for this new day.

In a room where two figures were sleeping quietly both under the warm of the covers and with planted smiles in their faces. Sweet dreams they had just witness and felt in each others arms and filled with a wonderful feeling of belonging.

Slowly a pair of amber eyes opened and taking in what he has hugging as a smirked appeared in his lips. He observed the angel sleeping in this arms and the sweet smell that he couldn't get enough last night for which it had also followed him in his dreams. Her eyes were closed and breathing in and out and her hair spread all over the pillow. She looked beautiful to him and he knew that she was someone special in his heart.

"What so special about you?" whispered Syaoran as he slowly played with her hair and continuing to observed her features.

After a few minutes the sleeping angel started to open her eyes slowly her eyes adjusting to the light around her environment. Making a quick contact with a pair of amber eyes that seem to blow her breath away for the seem full of happiness, desire and maybe even love she wondered as she slowly smiled at him.

"Good morning," said Sakura as she sat up in the bed looking at him.

"Good morning, you sure do fall asleep easily you know, and you are a deep sleeper as well," said Syaoran sitting up in bed as well.

"Did I really fall asleep," asked Sakura.

"Yeah, one minute I was washing the dishes and the next your already in la la land dreaming of you know what," said Syaoran making her hug him and place her head in his chest breathing in his manly smell.

"Will it make you happy if I said I was dreaming of a particular little wolf," said Sakura smiling at him.

"Really, because I was dreaming of a certain cherry blossom, as well," said Syaoran hugging her to him.

After a moment of just hugging each other the gave each other evil smirks and both of the quickly grasped pillows and started hitting each other and laughing while at it.

"So you like to play rough," asked Syaoran while trying to hit her in the back as she jumped in the bed.

"You bet and I bet I can kick you ass," said Sakura as she tried to hit his behind.

"What did my ass ever do to you, now," asked Syaoran as he was trying to block her attacks.

"It to damn hot, and it needs someone to calm it down," said Sakura as al of a sudden a pair of huge arms took over her form and crushed her slowly to the wall pinning her while smirking evilly at her.

"I bet you can big, mamazita," said Syaoran as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Mamazita- means hot sexy girl

Later…

Sakura and Syaoran were now heading for her little apartment and hoping Tomoyo wouldn't yell at them for being late, because it was now around two in the afternoon. After that warm kiss they had breakfast and Syaoran showed her around the building and letting her see a few of his future plans to improve the town.

"This is all your fault, Syaoran," said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"Now, it is all my fault well missy if you would have stopped asking me all those questions on my future plans. We would be on time," said Syaoran making Syaoran glance at him.

"Well, today I have to work and I'm hoping I can see you today in the disco," said Sakura making Syaoran stop in his tracks.

"Well, I do have some few meeting today but…I bet I can find some free time to come and see my cherry blossom move her sexy body," said Syaoran making Sakura blush and look down.

"Thanx, for the comments buddy," said Sakura as she looked at him.

"Darling, what I'm saying is the trued and I'm blessed in having you as my girl," said Syaoran as he hugged her and started walking.

"Do you trust me, Syaoran," whispered Sakura and made Syaoran look at her making her get lost in his eyes.

"Yes, I trust you and you're the 'only' woman I have eyes on," said Syaoran with a smile making Sakura smile.

'He has trust in me' thought Sakura.

"Ok, come on enough talking! Let's race to my apartment and the last there is a rotten egg!" yelled Sakura as she started running.

"No way! You little cheater!" yelled Syaoran as he started running after her. The people around them, could only smile for young love was in the fresh air bring with it two young lover with a big need to love.

Later that night…

"Hey! Sakura are you ready to go to work?" asked Tomoyo that was waiting patiently for her friend that was getting her stuff really for work. Sakura and Syaoran had gotten here earlier and dropped Sakura off because he had some important meeting to attend to too. Promising to go to the disco later and watch Sakura dance. She knew that Sakura and Syaoran were slowly falling in love with each other but something inside still told her to not be to confident yet. She reminded herself that things have just began and this relationship was just blooming to a beautiful flower.

"Coming, Tomoyo," yelled Sakura as she ran down the stairs and closed the lights and got all the stuff together and soon both friends were off to the disco.

At the Disco

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the disco smiling happily for they were in a good mood to dance tonight. Slowly they made their way to the backstage where there were a lot of young girls getting ready for the own performances.

"Hi! Everybody!" yelled Sakura as she sat in her spot and Tomoyo took her's.

"Hi!" they all yelled back. Everyone knew Sakura and Tomoyo for they were the top dancer of the disco and they got played more than the rest of them. All of them were also part of Sakura and Tomoyo's life and the admired them greatly.

"Here, Sakura let me help you today with you make up," offered Tomoyo as she helped her friend apply some mascara, blush, and everything that was need to make a woman beautiful but Sakura was very beautiful inside and outside.

Elsewhere…

"Hey! Sis, got everything going to plan?" asked Brenda that was dancing with a boy in the disco as she looked at her sister that was dancing as well with hot guy that was having his hands all over her as she smirked at her evilly.

"Yeah! Now, we wait and see what our little toy, Jake does," said Amanda as she smiled and continued dancing to the music and been surround by a lot of people that were all over the disco. Dancing, drinking and having fun as different types of lights flashed and filled the place with mysterious colors.

Syaoran

"Our meeting it done for now, we will continue with it later this week, gentlemen," said Syaoran as he got up and grasped his suitcase and was heading to the door but was stopped by one of his security guards.

"Mr. Li your Mrs. Li is on the line waiting to speak to you," said the body guard as he handed Syaoran a cell phone.

"Hello, Mother," said Syaoran as he went to a private room not far from where they were having their meting.

"Son, how's the business going is it almost done with?" asked Yelen Li as she talked to her son and looked at his future wife that was waiting patiently besides her.

"I just finished having a meeting in some improvement mother, but I wouldn't be able to have my wedding this weekend mother," said Syaoran in a serious voice.

Yelen hearing his voice and comment got up and handed the phone to Meilin that glared at it and then answered it.

"Hello! Syaoran," said Meilin as she waited.

"Meilin, sorry but we need to mover our wedding to another date, please try to understand that the business is taking forever down here in Japan," said Syaoran as he waited for her to speak.

"But, Syaoran you always get things done with in a matter of hours. Why is it taking soo long?" asked Meilin trying not to show her furry that was going to explode any minute.

"Well, there improvement that are important to make while I'm over here and if I leave a bet they wouldn't be done the way I want it to be done, please understand," said Syaoran shocking Meilin was this the mighty Syaoran Li that never apologized.

"I understand, but please call me when you have time because just hearing you voice it gives me strength to believe that your mine and no one else is with you, I love you," said Meilin.

"Me too, bye," said Syaoran as he hung up that was a very close one and then looked at his watch it was time to go see Sakura and a smile appeared in his face as he made his way.

China

"Bye…," said Meilin as she hug up and again wondered why Syaoran never said 'I love you' rather than saying 'Me too' all the time when she spilled her heart out to him. Ever since they were children Syaoran was very serious and you could hardly see if he like or not was he did because it was always train and train.

"Syaoran, your mine your mind and soul belong to me," said Meilin as she walked to her room.

Yelen Li was in her room and sitting in her bed and wondering why Syaoran couldn't bring himself in loving Meilin.

"Syaoran you always hide your emotions when I talk to you, but I just finish talking to you and noticed a difference in you voice," said Yelen as she wondered of the reason for Syaoran's small change.

Syaoran

"I better hurry, I don't want to be late for her performance," said Syaoran as he got dressed in a green tight shirt that showed his fine chest and blue baggy jeans and looked himself in the mirror and smirked.

"Looking as 'HOT' as can be," said Syaoran as he called his limo to wait for him outside his apartment.

At the Disco

"Sakura, it's your turn you better go to the stage," said Tomoyo as she watched Sakura that was all dressed up in a tight black dress that was spaghetti and showed her beautiful figure. Her hair was straighten and flowed freely being her back as she walked to the stage as the music started playing. As each step she took people breaths were got in their breath as they admire the sexy goddess in front of them.

Sakura gave then a quick wink making boys shout out to her as she took hold of a microphone.

"Hey! I'm back and with a new remix for you guys, so DJ hit it for me," said Sakura as she made the DJ nod his head and then all the light in the disco were turned off. A single light was on Sakura as then all of a sudden all red lights where all over the disco and then the music started playing as Sakura moved her body and then some male dancer came to her and surrounded her.

"If they touch any part of her body, I make sure to fire them," thought Syaoran as he view Sakura as he was in the top floor which was for rich folks.

He had gotten to the disco just in time to see her walk up to the stage and make her wink at guys which made him feel jealousy deep inside.

"Mr. Li what would you like to drink for tonight?" asked a waiter as he stood there in a spot waiting for Syaoran to speak.

"I cold beer please," said Syaoran not taking his eyes off Sakura's form.

Elsewhere

Tomoyo watched Sakura get on the stage and making her feel proud of her and felt herself let loose some tears.

"She's not a little girl anymore," thought Tomoyo as she watched Sakura dance unknown to her as a dark figure passes by her going to the changing room.

Changing Room

"I have to do this fast, before anyone sees me," thought a young man that had black hair and dark eyes and really pale skin. He was all dressed in black and in his right arm was a package of marijuana.

"Here we go," said the figure as he found a pink bag with a big 'S' on it. He quickly opened it and placed the marijuana in it and smiling evilly.

"This will get you bitch," said the figure as he disappeared as he laughed like crazy.

Back to Syaoran

"Here's you drink, Sir," said the waiter as he placed the drink down and left.

Syaoran memorizes every move she made but his thought were interrupted by shouts coming behind his door making him get up and walk to see what was happening.

Brenda and Amanda

"What the hell, we always get this room when we come here!" yelled Amanda as she was stopped by the bodyguard.

"Yeah! Who is Japan is as rich as my father?" asked Brenda as she appeared being Amanda making Amanda smile.

"Hey! Sis! This little man…was telling me we can't get this room because someone has already was V.I.P for it, tell him this is bull crap he's telling us," said Amanda as she looked at the bodyguard with hatred.

"This is bull crap, no be a good man and open the damn door for us before I tell my father about the bad service," said Brenda but then noticed that the door opened and a really handsome man appeared.

"What is going on here?" asked Syaoran as he saw a bodyguard and two girls that looked familiar in a way but he could place where.

"Sorry, Mr. Li there here girl are hating you for taking in their favorite room," said the bodyguard as he bowed to Syaoran.

"Did I now," said Syaoran in a very cold voice sending chills run up their spines.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," said Brenda as she smirked at him.

"Well, just my luck the little slut," said Syaoran in his cold voice making Brenda smile evilly at him.

"So, your Syaoran Li a young man like you, I would have never guess you rich and powerful," said Brenda.

"You can have the room, after I'm done with something," said Syaoran as he then ignore Brenda and Amanda that smiled evilly at each other and walked back inside the disco.

A few minutes later…

"Damn it I miss part of her dance, those stupid sluts," said Syaoran as he was getting ready to leave but then all of a sudden the police arrive and then to the back of the stage.

"What's going on," thought Syaoran as he made his way down but as he was in the first floor and getting ready to enter backstage he was stooped by Brenda who all a sudden jumped on to him kissing him furiously in the lips.

"Not-- again," said Syaoran but what stopped by her lips.

Elsewhere

"It wasn't me I -- I don't know how it got there," said Sakura that was dressed by to her normal cloths and was surrounded by police men that were taking her away.

"It wasn't her!" yelled a crying Tomoyo that just looked the police men that were carrying off a really confused Sakura.

"Tomoyo call Touya! " yelled Sakura making Tomoyo nodded her head and run to the phone.

"Hello! Touya?" asked Tomoyo after hearing the phone ring two time and hearing a soft hello.

"Yeah! This is Touya Kinomoto, how can I help you?" asked Touya the older brother of Sakura that lived in a small city name Tomoeda.

"This is Tomoyo, Touya you better come fast. Sakura just got with something that isn't her at all. She needs you now, Touya please come," said Tomoyo as he voice was cracking.

"I will please don't worry and look at her as much as you can," said a very worried Touya as he hung up.

"Hurry, Touya," whispered Tomoyo as she started to cry.

"This is all my fault, I knew something bad was going to happen, this is all my fault," thought Tomoyo.

"Sakura, please forgive me," said Tomoyo.

Sakura

"Please! You got this all wrong!" cried Sakura as she saw a kissing couple but there was something very familiar to about them then she saw the face of…

"SYAORAN! HOW COULD YOU!" cried Sakura as tears rolled down her cheak There in front of her eyes was Syaoran and Brenda her rival making out and deep inside she felt that he heart broke into little pieces.

"You promise I could trust you….you lied to me and my heart, Syaoran Li," thought Sakura as she walked way.

**To be Continued…**

So, what do you think…evil of me or not well, review and if I get lot of review I'll update this week.

Still Next Time.

Rushi Star


	7. Blind by Drunkness

"_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 7- "Blind by Drunkenness"**_

Author Note- So, guys here's the next chapter of this story. I know it was really mine of me to just end the last chapter but here's the next chapter. So please review this story because it inspires me a lot and keeps me going with this story.

Enjoy!

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Warning a little of bad language…

Last Chapter

Sakura

"Please! You got this all wrong!" cried Sakura as she saw a kissing couple but there was something very familiar about them then she saw the face of…

"SYAORAN! HOW COULD YOU!" cried Sakura as tears rolled down her cheak There in front of her eyes was Syaoran and Brenda her rival making out and deep inside she felt that he heart broke into little pieces.

"You promise I could trust you….you lied to me and my heart, Syaoran Li," thought Sakura as she walked way.

On with the story…

"No! Wait Sakura!" cried a voice inside the disco but the certain amber headed girl got in a car that then left right away.

Syaoran couldn't believe what just happened and he felt furious and his heart was ready to just jump out of his body. He tighten his right hand to a tight fist as he then punched the wall right by him, making people around look him with fear.

"The fucking bitch, it all her fault," said Syaoran as he then walked in the disco and looking for a certain blonde, that was dancing with a guy and slowly he started walking to her.

"You will regret doing this and mark my words you will not get away with this, whore!" said Syaoran as he looked at her with cold eyes making Brenda halt and look at Syaoran with a smirk.

"Chill! boy, she's as much as a whore like me," said Brenda that laughed in Syaoran's face making Syaoran wish she was a boy so he could beat the shit out of her.

"Hey! Boy what makes you think you can come here like you own the place and yell at my girl," said a dark headed boy that looked to be around 25 years old and by the smell on his breath he was drunk and maybe under some drugs.

"Would you like to make my day, asshole!" yelled Syaoran that was ready to fight this guy in front of him.

"Bring it fucker!" then all of a sudden he launched a punch on Syaoran's face but was dodged easily and Syaoran gave his a quick punch in the stomach.

"It been brought and hope you don't cry to your mommy, and clean that shit off your face," said Syaoran that started walking away. Brenda looked at her lover that was spitting shit all over the floor. People around them just looked but no one dared to speak a word.

"Who does that fucker think her is! Next time I see him it will be hell for his ass!" said Van that was holding his stomach from the extreme punch he had just received.

"Chill! Van that man has power almost anywhere in Japan," said Brenda making Van look at her with shocked.

"What is he a Li or something?" asked Van as he stood up and looked at Brenda.

"He is a Li but not just any Li but the future leader of the clan and he is loaded with money," said Brenda making Van nod his head.

"Li or not his ass it still mine," said Van with hatred in his voice.

"Whatever you say baby, just show me how much you love me," said Brenda as she gave him a kiss.

"Yeah! Baby.." said Van as he kissed her back and pushing his body tightly against hers making her moan. Deep inside he was still feeling hatred for the one and only Li Syaoran.

Syaoran

Syaoran that was still very angry headed back to his private room but first ordering the guards to kick out anyone that was in it. He could hear the loud music playing and people dancing all around it. He wondered what had happened to Sakura and why she was arrested. He called for the owner of the disco that right away came for him. He smiled deep inside from the power her held.

"Hello, Mr. Li is a great pleasure meeting you," said Mr. Kisiwo who was around his twenties and had brown hair and dark eyes as he shake Syaoran's hand.

"Like wise but I have a few questions for you Mr. Kisiwo about one of your dancer named, Sakura Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran making Mr. Kisiwo nod his head.

"Ooh! Yes Kinomoto-san, she is my top dance and without her this place wouldn't be as popular as it if now but with what just happened I really disappointed," said Mr. Kisiwo getting Syaoran's complete attention.

"What happened?" asked Syaoran with a voice so cold that send child run down Mr. Kisiwo spine.

"Security found some marijuana in her purse and that made them arrest her and she is now held in the cities jail. There is a big fine around $3000 dollars for her to be released and just having the police check on her once in a while but I doubt she will ever get the money," said Mr. Kisiwo that couldn't see very well Syaoran's eyes but he could see his dark figure.

"Please order me some whiskey and a cigar," said Syaoran with a voice that was demanding and emotionless.

"Yes," said Mr. Kisiwo as he pushed a red bottom making a young lady come in with a bottle of whiskey and two glass cups along with a cigar. Mr. Kisiwo handed Syaoran the cigar then he got his lighter out and light the cigar for Syaoran. Slowly Syaoran started smoking and blowing smoke out of his noise and mouth.

"I would like to make some changes if you don't have a problem," said Syaoran as he was trying to finished his cigar. He didn't often smoke but when he was in a mad mood like right now he wanted things to do like smoke and he felt like drinking.

"Go right ahead, Mr. Li," said Mr. Kisiwo that got some whiskey in his cup and started drinking.

"What else can you tell about Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, her and Daidouji are like sister and they live in a small apartment not far from here. Both have been working her for two years now and mostly everyone knows them," said Mr. Kisiwo.

"I will pay for her to be release and when she come back I want her to have a private room and with bodyguards around her when she entered this place. She will be paid four time what she is paid right now, do this and I will make this place more popular and an official alliance of the Li Corp.," said Syaoran making Mr. Kisiwo almost want to cry for being a alliance with the Li. Corp. meets a lot of money and respect with business here in Japan.

"Would you want anything else, Mr. Li," said Mr. Kisiwo.

"Yes, I would like some quiet time so, please leave," said Syaoran that got up and turn his back to Mr. Kisiwo that nodded his head and walked out the door quietly.

"What a fool, all this for Kinomoto! I knew she would be useful one day and the day had come, if those Li's were so wealthy and powerful I would have just fired her," thought Mr. Kisiwo as he disappeared.

Sakura

She was now in a small cell that held a small bed and a simple sink. Around her was darkness and no one in sight making her scared and lonely.

"Not the darkness again,"

"I hate the Darkness"

"Syaoran…I hate you…you bastard,"

"I trusted you and you blow it"

Then all of a sudden Sakura couldn't take it anymore and covered herself with a pillow crying her heart out. In her mind images of a tall young man keep coming to her.

"You cold bastard…" whispered Sakura as she cries herself to sleep.

Syaoran

He couldn't stop thinking of her images of her keep coming into his mind. Her wonderful smile and those amazing green eyes that he loved so much. He looked at his hand and there in his hand was a cup full of whiskey, ready for him to drink.

"Sakura," and with that said he drink the whiskey in one drink and placed the cup down on the small table.

"What have you done to me?"

"Why do I feel so mad at myself"

"I feel…I feel like I lost a part of myself"

Slowly Syaoran felt his head going in circles and images of Sakura with her smiling like an angel at him.

"Sakura what are you to me, really?" thought Syaoran as he closed his eyes and ran his hands through this hair.

"I never felt this way for any female before, could it be that you're the one for me. Sakura, could you be my wishing star. The star what will brighten each day for me and at nights love me for me not my money and power like the rest of the females," thought Syaoran as he imaged making love with Sakura. Her soft skin against him and her telling him that she loved him with all her heart.

"I think...that I'm in love with you Sakura," whispered Syaoran as he feel into a deep sleep and dreaming about his one and only the girl of his life.

Touya

"Sakura, hang on your big Bro, is coming for you, don't worry," said Touya as he was on his way to his only sister.

"I hope you find it in your heart, to forgive me for not being there for you, Sakura when you needed me the most," said Touya as he only get thinking of this little sister.

**To be Continued…**

So, done with another chapter guys, so please tell me what you think and any ideas are welcomed.

Still next time.

Rushi Star


	8. Never Knew Love Hurt

"_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 8- "Never Knew Jealousy Hurt" **_

A/N-Here's the next chapter guys!

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Characters so far..

Sakura- A worker at a disco works as a dancer and later meets Syaoran.

Syaoran- Future leaser of the Li Clan engaged to Meilin Li. Meets Sakura one night and is attracted to her completely.

Tomoyo- Sakura best friend and woks also in the disco as a dancer. She loves Sakura as a real sister.

Brenda- Comes from a rich family and has everything money and boys but she always wants what Sakura has. She is Sakura rival and totally hated her. She finds Syaoran very interesting and is attracted to him.

Amanda- Brenda's sister and totally hated Tomoyo for her beauty and talents. She hates Sakura as well but knows her sister will take care of her. She is the youngest and is a spoiled brat that must have very things she wants.

Van- A young man that is Brenda's lover. He seals drugs and likes to have fun with girls.

He completely hates Syaoran Li.

Jake- He placed the drugs in Sakura's stuff and he seals drugs to people.

**Warning use of language!**

Last Chapter…

"Sakura, hang on your big Bro, is coming for you, don't worry," said Touya as he was on his way to his only sister.

"I hope you find it in your heart, to forgive me for not being there for you, Sakura when you needed me the most," said Touya as he only get thinking of this little sister.

On with the story…

The Next Day…

"It all taken care off, Mr. Li and she will be release as soon as possible," said a voice as Li, Syaoran hung up the phone and closed his eyes.

"I hope she can't forgive me, please Sakura you got it all wrong," thought Syaoran as he opened his eyes and got up and headed to his bedroom to change. Last night he had drink the night away but some how he had woken up in this bedroom's apartment. He had woken up and went straight to the to phone and made the call to save Sakura from the horrible place she was being held hostage. He had paid the fine but to him it was nothing because he was loaded with money not even him could dispose of it all in his lifetime.

"You got to believe me, Sakura" thought Syaoran as he picked a pair of baggy jeans and a blue shirt and wore shoe tennis shoes.

Elsewhere

"Miss. Kinomoto you are being released, so you have permission to leave if you wish," said a guard that had a strong voice and making Sakura wake up and look at him and slowly nodding her head.

"So, you mean I'm free?" asked Sakura as she got up from the small bed.

"Yeah, you can leave miss," said the guard as he unlocked the gate and Sakura gave him a smile as she walked passed him.

"Thankyou," said Sakura as she stop and waited for the guard to lead her to the exit.

"You should be thanking Mr. Li he paid off your fine and you will be free to go to your house but we will still check up on you, just to make sure you don't get in any more trouble," said the guard as they to a stop in front of a table that filled with pancakes, milk, orange juice, and donuts.

"Mr. Li also ordered us to give you breakfast on behalf of his name, so enjoy your breakfast, Ms. Kinomoto," and with that the guard left her in a small from with a table filled with food. Food that was making her stomach grumble and making Sakura sweat drop.

"Mr. Li what do you think your doing, do you think that with this I will forgive you. Well, you are wrong but thanks for the food," and with that Sakura took a seat and started eating up all the yummy food.

In a office

"What do you think of her and Mr. Li' s true relation is, Sam?" asked a man in an office as he looked at the guy that had released Sakura and taken her to the wonderful breakfast from Mr. Li.

"I don't know but I highly think that girl, would use drugs and besides everyone in the disco loves her and he didn't believe that she used drugs, if you ask me somebody want to get he in a big mess," said Sam as he looked at his boss.

"But who?" asked Kevin as he looked at Sam.

"I don't know but we should continue to watch over her because I have a feeling this is just the beginning, boss," said Sam.

"I have I feeling that you must be right, but god must love that child for giving her a billionaire to save her or even love her by the way he talked about her this morning," said Kevin as he lean up against his comfortable chair. Kevin was the president in the court he knew about all the cases of crimes in Japan and he was well respected and Kevin knew that the Li's would give him fame and power.

"Time will tell boss," said Sam as both men nodded their head in agreement.

Tomoyo

"This is all my fault, I'm such a bad friend," said Tomoyo as she walking to the cities jail where Sakura was being held.

"I knew those bitched were planning out something, but I never knew you would go soo into this---," but she didn't get to finish as her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello this is Tomoyo"

"Hey! Tomoyo it's me Sakura and well…can you come and pick me up?"

"Sakura, are you telling me that you can come home?"

"Yeah! So are you come or do I have to take a taxi?"

"Sakura, I'm on my way so, don't go anywhere wait for ok"

"Just hurry up I don't like being here, bye"

"Don't worry see you in a while, bye"

"Thankyou god, for letting Sakura free," said Tomoyo as she smile and continued walking but then she heard a beep. She turned around only to see a red sport car with someone that look very familiar as he continued beeping at her.

"Tomoyo!"

Touya

"Everything look just like last time, maybe just some few shops opened but everything just like before," said Touya as he continued driving he was already in town and on his way to the city county jail.

"Sakura I just hope that you haven't change," thought Touya as he continued thinking of Sakura. Then he looked at the sidewalk and noticed a familiar figure. She had long black hair and then he noticed that it was Tomoyo.

"Ooh! My god that's Tomoyo," said Touya as he beep the horn trying to get her attention which made her turn around and look at him like if he was crazy.

"I'm guessing she doesn't recognize me," thought Touya as he then pulled over his can setting the emergency light and waking to Tomoyo that just looked at him.

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo

"Oooh! My god it's Touya!" cried Tomoyo as she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Now, you recognize me," said Touya as he hugged her bag after all they were cousins.

"Yeah! But you grew a beard and makes you look like a monster," said Tomoyo making Touya sigh.

"Talking about me being a monster come with me I'm on my way to pick up, Sakura," said Touya as he let go of her and started walking to his car and Tomoyo following behind.

"Well, that were I'm headed too," said Tomoyo as she got in the car and put on her seat belt and soon they were on their way to pick up Sakura.

"Hey! Touya thanx for coming," said Tomoyo.

"No, Thankyou for calling me and bring me to my senses I mean I been a mad big brother and the least I could do is come to help my sister," said Touya and with that the rest of the ride was very quiet.

Syaoran

"Mr. Li I hope you have a nice day," said a man that was holding the door for Syaoran that walked out of the place he was staying at.

Syaoran didn't pay must attention to him because he was use to people act like him all the time. But the other side of him was only thinking about Sakura and hoping that she would listen to him and go out with him again. He truly wanted to show her that life had so many things to offer specially to her. Wanted to give her a time that she would forever remember and that she might give him a place in her heart.

Slowly he called for his car to be brought to him. He didn't want to be getting a lot of attention for always riding a limo around town. Then he would have crazy girl always after him and making him take pictures with him and trying to make him call me. He had brought a green mustang/convertible. Of course green because it is his favorite color. Then he was handed his keys and soon he was off to the cities jail to see Sakura.

"I should go buy roses for her and some chocolates," said Syaoran as he thought out loud and mentally slap himself and he took a turn and went straight to store name Albertson's. (I can't think of a name sorry). He quickly picked out a 2 dozens of roses and a box of chocolate and with a smile he walked out of the store making many females who the lucky lady was.

"Hope this will make her give me one of those sweet and innocent smile of hers," said Syaoran and soon he was on his way.

Jail

"Miss. Kinomoto are you sure that someone is coming to pick you up?" asked Sam the guard that was looking at Sakura that was waiting with patience is a chair but as every minute passed by she would get up and look outside.

"They should be here any minute," said Sakura as she was praying she was right but then she got a sight of a red car that stop in front of the entrance door and two figures were making their way to the entrance.

"Wait, I think that them, I'm going to go see," said Sakura as she exited the building and slowly she recognized the faces but to her surprised she stopped and looked at the tall young man that was none other than her big brother.

Touya looked at his sister and smiled at how much she had grown up. She no longer looked like a child but a beautiful woman. He smile at her as she continued to look at him in shock.

"Don't I get a hug, Sis," and with that said Sakura ran to him and with tears in her eyes she gave him a big hug making him take a few steps back from the impact and he slowly hugged her back.

"Oooh! Touya I missed you…I can't .. believe you're here," said a crying Sakura.

"I miss you, Sakura," said Touya as he slowly rubbed her back to make her stop crying.

"Everything is ok, Sakura you have Touya and me," said Tomoyo that smiled at them. She was happy that Touya and Sakura got to see each other after 5 years but unaware to them a pair of amber eyes were looking at them.

Syaoran

"Who is he?"

"Why is she hugging him?"

"Why is she crying?"

Syaoran had witness the whole think and his heart was breaking slowly and with a lot of pain. A few tears made contact with his hands as he tried to wipe them away and he quickly speed up to somewhere he himself didn't know, and the tears didn't help because they were blurring up his vision.

"I guess she moved on, she doesn't need me anymore," thought Syaoran as he continued to drive.

He quickly found himself back to his apartment and as he opened the door to his apartment, hell broke loose. He threw that roses and chocolates all over the place and he quickly got himself a bottle of strong tequila and started drink his sorrows away as images of Sakura that guy hugging keep playing in his mind.

"That fucking bastard, is probably using her"

"If I ever see him again I'll beat the shit out of him for stealing her from me"

He was half way down the bottle of tequila he noticed a red rose near him and he picked it up and looked at it.

**Love is beautiful,**

**Love is precious,**

**Love comes only once in a lifetime,**

**Love can teach you things,**

**Things that can tear you apart**"said Syaoran he started tearing the rose apart slowly and small pieces landed on the table where the tequila was.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT---" yelled Syaoran as he quickly destroyed the rose to pieces.

"Love can leave deep wounds and leave an inerasable marks!" said Syaoran as he threw the pieces all over the room and grabbed the tequila and quickly finished it and sending it straight to the floor where it broke into millions of pieces.

"Fuck this! Fuck everything! I hate this world!" yelled Syaoran as he ran to his bed and took the phone to order more tequila.

"This is Mr. Li have someone bring me 10 bottles of tequila, **NOW**" and with that Syaoran hug up. Hell if, Sakura could be his than he was going to try his best to erase her from his mind with alcohol but the more he drank, the more he thought of her.

**To be Continued…**

Sad, this makes me very sad to write this but hope you guys don't get mad at me. Tell me what you think, ok and be sure to review.

Still Next Time.

Rushi Star


	9. An Arrival of Confusion

"_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 9- "An Arrival of Confusion" **_

A/N- So, here's the next chapter of this story and again thanking everyone that has been reading and reviewing this story. Since this coming week is my spring break I will be trying to update as much as I can so stay tune. I'm trying to get as much possible so I can publish my other stories.

Thanx for reading and hope you like this chapter!

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Last Chapter…

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT---" yelled Syaoran as he quickly destroyed the rose to pieces.

"Love can leave deep wounds and leave an inerasable marks!" said Syaoran as he threw the pieces all over the room and grabbed the tequila and quickly finished it and sending it straight to the floor where it broke into millions of pieces.

"Fuck this! Fuck everything! I hate this world!" yelled Syaoran as he ran to his bed and took the phone to order more tequila.

"This is Mr. Li have someone bring me 10 bottles of tequila, **NOW**" and with that Syaoran hug up. Hell if, Sakura could be his than he was going to try his best to erase her from his mind with alcohol but the more he drank, the more he thought of her.

On with the story…

Next day…

Syaoran place…

Slowly the door opened and a figure walked in with two luggage cases in both hands and he placed them down and looked at his surrounding. It was a mess and it smelled terrible. There was at least ten bottles of alcohol laying all over the place and roses all over the place along with pieces of chocolate.

"I'm guessing he got dumped or something," said the figure that had dark hair and dark blue eyes as he slowly called for someone to came and clean the mess.

"They'll be up there in few minutes, Mr. Hiragasi," said the voice.

"Thankyou," said Eriol Haiiragiawa as he started walking to the place where loud snores were being heard. He didn't have to opened the door or anything because there in the bed was none other than Li, Syaoran half dressed. He was in the middle of the bed with his month wide open.

"Man, good thing his fiancé didn't come with me or other wise he would be dead right now," said Eriol as he went into the bathroom and grasped a cup of cold water and slowly spilled it on Syaoran that opened his eyes wide open.

"That the fuck!" yelled Syaoran as he looked at Eriol.

"Chill Syaoran, it could have been ice you know?" said Eriol as he smiled evilly at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Who sent you here? Don't tell me that Meilin is here?" asked Syaoran that was now wide awake and getting ready to jump on Eriol to kill him.

"Too many question but I'll answer just one question, you don't need to worry about Meilin ok but you have some explaining to do," said Eriol and with that he started walking out of the room and leaving a relieved Syaoran.

"Thankyou God," whispered Syaoran as he then decided to take a cold shower. His head hurt like hell from all the drinking from last night.

"Sakura where are you?" thought Syaoran as he closed his eyes and then got in the shower.

Eriol

"What could have caused this?"

"No, take that back who?"

"Syaoran must really like her to acting like this and if Yelen or Meilin ever hear about this Syaoran would have to do a lot of explanation but I'll save his little ass by having him explain to me or else he's dead," thought Eriol that smiled as he opened the refrigerator and saw all different types of things and grasped some eggs from the freezer and some orange juice.

Knock on the door..

"Come in," said Eriol that was waiting on his eggs to be ready then he looked at the figure that came in it was a young lady that looked around 18 years old and she was dressed in a stripped white and pick uniform.

She seem to notice that he was checking her at and smiled at him and then decided to ask something to try to make some conversation.

"Where would you like me to start?" asked the girl.

"First tell your name," said Eriol as he smiled at her making her blush.

"It's Shirley," said the girl as she looked at him.

"Well, since Syaoran is taking a shower why don't you start with his room it to your right," said Eriol as he smiled at her as she started walking to Syaoran's room.

"What a hunk!" thought Shirley as she made sure to move her hips as she walked to the room.

"She's hot hope she wouldn't come out of the room screaming like those other crazy girl that go crazy over Syaoran," thought Eriol that remembered all times that him and Syaoran would have to go into some business trip and stay in a hotel.

Syaoran

"I have to talk to her somehow, I just have to see her today," thought Syaoran she turn off the shower and placed a towel around his waist and then started exiting the door but then he noticed a young girl cleaning his room.

"Excuse me what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran as he made the girl look at him and then she went crazy.

"OOH! MY GOD YOUR LI SYOARAN!" yelled the girl as she had stars in her eyes as she observed Syaoran's body.

"NO MORE CRAZY GIRLS!" yelled Syaoran as he walked back in into the bathroom and locked himself.

"ERIOL!" yelled Syaoran and he could perfectly imagine Eriol laughing his head off.

Eriol

"Ooh! There my signal," said Eriol as he walked into the room and looked at the girl that was trying to open the door.

"Come on Mr. Li just one hug from you," said Shirley.

"Eriol!" yelled a very frustrated Syaoran.

"Sorry, Shirley but I would like for you to leave and Thankyou," said Eriol as he looked at Shirley that nodded her head and left.

"At least she didn't complain," thought Eriol.

"HEy! Syaoran you can come out now, she's gone," said Eriol as the door opened and if looks could kill Eriol would be dead right now.

"This isn't over, Eriol," said Syaoran.

"Whatever just get dress and hurry because you got some explaining to do," said Eriol as he walked out of his room.

"Perfect, should I lie to him?" wondered Syaoran as he slowly started getting dresses.

Sakura

"What would you like to eat for breakfast, Sakura?" asked Touya as he was wearing an apron and wearing a chef hat.

"Pancakes as always," said Sakura as she took a seat in the table where Tomoyo was talking with someone in the phone and she looked very surprised.

"Pancakes it is then," said Touya as he started mixing the floor and all of the ingredients.

"You would never believe who just called, Sakura," said Tomoyo as she hug up the phone.

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"Our boss and he wishes to see you tonight in the club," said Tomoyo.

"What after what happened he still wants me to work for him, wow," said Sakura that couldn't believe it.

"Well, I think that he mentioned Syaoran Li," said Tomoyo making Sakura more surprised. First of all he played her and then paid her fine in order for her to be release and now he was saving her job. What in the world was he thinking and if he was thinking she will him doing all this things she would forgive him, he had other things coming.

"Don't ever say that name, Tomoyo. He used me and as I was being taken to the jail I saw him and Brenda kissing," said Sakura to Tomoyo's ear so Touya could hear anything.

"No! Way! He---," said Tomoyo but she had a feeling that she shouldn't get involved this was Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship and if they need to face this things together in order to save their relationship.

"He-- what, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing but I think you should talk to him, Sakura I don't think he would do that," said Tomoyo as Sakura then closed her eyes. Tomoyo now saw the whole plan that Brenda had everything planned out and made Syaoran get involve in it too to hurt Sakura.

"I'll make her pay for making Sakura suffer like this," thought Tomoyo as she could see that Sakura even thought she was pretending to no longer care for Syaoran she was deeply hurt.

"Hey! Don't worry if he really cared for you, he would come looking for you," said Tomoyo as she placed a hand in her shoulder making Sakura nod her head.

"Your such a good friend Tomoyo I don't deserve you," said Sakura making Tomoyo smile but deep down she was hurt. She as the one that didn't deserve Sakura.

"Don't say that Sakura were like sister I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," said Tomoyo making Sakura smile.

"Thanx," whispered Sakura.

"You two seem to be talking a lot this morning," said Touya as he place two plates filled with pancakes in front of them.

"They look delicious, thanx Touya" said both Sakura and Tomoyo as they started eating the pancakes.

"If you guys think I didn't hear a thing you got another thing coming, if I find out who this Li Syaoran is I will beat the shit out of him if he hurt my sister," thought Touya then he imagined beating the shit out of a person making him smile evilly.

"What you smiling about, Touya," said Sakura.

"It nothing just finish you breakfast," said Touya as he then started eating his own breakfast.

"Ooh! I almost forgot can you take me and Tomoyo to work tonight?" asked Sakura making Touya nod his head.

"Is there something else monster?" asked Touya making Sakura send death glances at him.

"Come on guys don't start with this," said Tomoyo trying to prevent a war from starting.

"You stay out of this, Tomoyo!" yelled both Touya and Tomoyo but then pieces of pancakes started flying in the air.

"Why do I open my big mouth?" wondered Tomoyo but then she was hit in the face by a piece of pancake making her get up and look at Touya and Sakura.

"So, you what war huh, well bring it on buddies!" yelled Tomoyo and before anyone noticed there was pancakes all over the house.

"HAHAH! Take this Touya and Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura as she aimed for both of them but tripped on a piece making her land on her booty then she was hit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sakura.

Syaoran and Eriol at the apartment

"So, that all you need to know buddy," said Syaoran as he had explained his relationship with Sakura.

"You got it bad, buddy," said Eriol as he looked at Syaoran with wide eyes of shock.

"Yeah, I know so what should I do know, Eriol," asked Syaoran as he looked at him.

"Do you know how many people could kill me if I didn't tell the world that the mighty Syaoran has fallen in love with a club dance," said Eriol making Syaoran grasped him by the collar.

"That where you and everyone is wrong she not just a club dance she the more beautiful and she nothing like Meilin. Eriol you just have to meet her," said Syaoran not letting go of him.

"Ok, sorry but how I'm I going to help you if you kill me," said Eriol making Syaoran let go of him.

"Sorry, so what should I do?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, you said you talked to her boss so, I think he would want her to come to work tonight and that were you and me will be," said Eriol with an evil smile.

"That great, why didn't I think of this," thought Syaoran as he mentally hit himself.

"Do you know any hot babes?" asked Eriol as he made Syaoran smile evilly at him.

"Well, there that Brenda slut that many I can get her number for you," said Syaoran making Eriol stick out his tongue.

"Hey! I said a babe not a slut ok," said Eriol.

"Well, Sakura does have a nice friend and she works at the club so, you probably with meet her tonight," said Syaoran.

"Really?" asked Eriol not believing him.

"Believe me buddy after you meet her you will never be the same," said Syaoran as he walked to the kitchen.

"Well, you better be right because if she not then your family will find out of you secret relationship," said Eriol making Syaoran glance at him.

"So, what do we do for the rest of the day?" asked Syaoran trying to change the topic.

"I don't know we just have a few meeting tomorrow but today let just relax and watch TV until it time," said Eriol as he started watching the TV.

"I still feel like shit, Eriol. I'll be at in my room," said Syaoran as he grasped a beer and went straight to his room.

"Sakura Kinomoto, what are you doing to Syaoran Li?" wondered Eriol as he watched Syaoran disappear into his room.

**To be Continued…**

So, that done with so please continue to review!

Rushi Star


	10. Moonlight Sing Away Rumours

"_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 10- "Moonlight Sing Away Rumours"**_

Special thanxs to all of the following reviewers- **review lord, Pinayggrl, FlowerLover, Zeddy222, the cherry tree, Cherrysinger.**

Hope you guys enjoys this chapter!

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Last Chapter…

"I still feel like shit, Eriol. I'll be at in my room," said Syaoran as he grasped a beer and went straight to his room.

"Sakura Kinomoto, what are you doing to, Syaoran Li?" wondered Eriol as he watched Syaoran disappear into his room.

On with the story…

Sakura in her room…

Sakura was in laying in her pink bed and hugging her pillow while looking at the ceiling. She was getting ready to take a nap and then go to the sweet dreamland but someone special was keeping her from going to sleep, that special someone with amber eyes and messy chocolate hair.

"Why?"

"Don't I deserve to be happy?"

"What have I done to always be hurt like this?'

"Syaoran, you really meant a lot to me but I guess I was wrong," whispered Sakura as she then rolled over to the right and got her diary and started writing with a pink pen.

Without thinking Sakura just started writing her thoughts, feelings and emotions done before the words to describe them disappeared.

**Last night I cried thinking of you,**

**How you were my love but you were so untrue,**

**How even through you played me I still wish you were here,**

**To hold me close and dry away my tears,**

**How I remember the love, you I share that one night,**

**How just thinking of your kisses makes my lips quiver,**

**Just like, when I stare in your eyes and my whole body shivers,**

**How I thought I was in love or was it lust?**

**How you told me I was your girl but I guess you also told her too,**

**How you left me in pain and my heart so confused,**

**Now I realize what people go through, **

**Because once you find love, love can betray you, as well.**

And with that Sakura closed her diary as tears washed over her beautiful face. She slowly whipped them away..

"He's not worth my damn tears," whispered Sakura as she quietly fell asleep.

Tomoyo

"I goss, I forgot to tell Sakura that she will be singing tonight as well," said Tomoyo that was on her laptop.

"I guess I'll find a song and practice it with her a few minutes before she performs and beside I need to find the clothes we will be wearing tonight," thought Tomoyo as she began her search.

"Aaahh! Perfect! Watch out Syaoran tonight Sakura will make you see that she more than that Brenda bitch," said Tomoyo as she began with a evil smirk on her face.

Later..

Syaoran

"Hey Syaoran, we have an hour until it's time to go, what are you going to wear?" asked Eriol as he was waiting behind Syaoran's door.

"What in the world is wrong with you, don't you know what to wear to disco!" exclaimed a very angry Syaoran that was getting ready to punch the living lights out of him.

"Well, after you get everything solved with Kinomoto. I might go out to eat with that goddess you told me about so, I was wondering if I should wear a tux or something sexy?" asked Eriol.

"You… sexy?" said Syaoran as he pointed at him getting ready to explode.

"Yeah! You don't believe me, huh, well tonight I beat that I can get that girl in my bed first than you with Sakura," said Eriol making Syaoran stop laughing and looked at Eriol with hatred.

"Don't you dare bring, Sakura in this," said Syaoran sending dead glances at him. Sakura was more than just a average girl.

"What the powerful Syaoran Li step down from a challenge wait until your sister hear about this and the… company," said Eriol making Syaoran launch a punch but Eriol easily stop it and smiled evilly at him.

"Your on…," said Syaoran as he slapped the door in Eriol's face.

"Poor door…," whispered Eriol. Eriol and Syaoran relationship was a unique one sometimes they would work together, sometimes hate each other but since they been through together in a lot training and work. They have grown accustomed to each other insults and dares throughout the years. There was this one time Syaoran got him back for always been late to meetings. So Syaoran took everything from his suitcase filled with paper and place a thong in the suitcase. And in the meeting filled with men Eriol was getting ready to show his ideas and while he was searching for the paper he picked up the thong and looked at it with a horrified face. All the men started laughing at him and making comments like "No wonder why your always late".

"That was so humiliating," whispered Eriol as he remembered that day and slowly he made his way to his own room to get ready for tonight.. He had to do a lot of explaining to the company and his family while Syaoran was laughing his head off.

Elsewhere

The sun was setting and with it giving people an amazing sight as the wind blew softly. The moon was beginning to makes it's appearance and tonight it would be a full moon and around it there would be beautiful little stars. As people began to make their entrances into clubs, parties, restaurants and getting ready for a hell of a night..

Sakura

"Hey Sakura ready to go?" asked Tomoyo as she and Touya waited for Sakura, that came running out and quickly took hold of her purse.

"Born ready, Tomoyo," said Sakura as she smiled at Tomoyo and Touya making them smiled back at her, then they where off to the club.

"Let's go have some fun tonight, Sakura," said Tomoyo making Sakura smile but deep inside she as wondering what would happened tonight.

"Yeah," said Sakura as she looked outside Touya's window and could see lots of cars driving by with people going to parties or to have a good time tonight.

Syaoran

"Hey! Syaoran it's time let's go!" yelled Eriol as he was by the door wearing a tight back shirt but baggy dark blue jeans. The shirt showed all his perfect muscles and his manly figure and his hair was very messy as usual.

"Yeah! I heard you," said Syaoran that came down wearing a black shirt and dark baggy jeans and then looked at Eriol.

"You wearing the same thing , I'm wearing!" exclaimed both Syaoran and Eriol that looked at each other.

"Just great," whispered Syaoran that decided to ignore it and picked up his keys.

"Hey! I'll be driving my own ride as well," said Eriol that also got his keys.

"Whatever, but I must say be on your guard because you never know who might be watching your every move and whatever you do don't trust the girls in the club easily," said Syaoran that made it sound like he was an expert in that area.

"Whatever you say," said Eriol because he knew that Syaoran was only saying than because of that Brenda girl that kissed him and made Sakura mad at him.

"Call me in my cell when you get there," said Syaoran as he left.

"Why is me the first one to be ready and the last one to leave?" wondered Eriol as he locked the door and was off to a night that was sure to change him forever.

In the Club called 'Moonlight Club'

"We need to fine someone with talent tonight," said a tall man with blonde hair he was about 6 feet tall and was wearing a nice tux.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will find the one you are looking for tonight," said Mr. Kisiwo as he smiled at the man who was a great producer looking for someone with great talent.

"I hope your right, I have men all other the club with cameras taking shots at people who might interest me tonight. And by the looks of it tonight the club with be very packed," said David Xin.

David Xin was very famous for representing many famous signers and models all over china and Japan. He was a very wealthy man and single for he believe he had not meet his soul mate. He was 25 years old and a very talented young man.

"I will be going to my private room, now," and with that David walked out of the small room and looked around for anything interesting to see but no luck at all.

"I just have to find my…," said David as he saw two beautiful young ladies and a tall young man with them. The one that got his attention was the one with amber hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"Who could see be?" wondered David as he saw then enter backstage.

"They must work here then," said David as he continued on his way.

Backstage

"Sakura I forgot to tell you that besides dancing you will have to sing a song tonight and well here's the one I found for you," Said Tomoyo as she handed Sakura a piece of paper.

"Sing a song, huh," thought Sakura as she looked at it and smiled.

"It all right as long as you practice it will be before I perform and make a fool at myself," said Sakura as she smiled Tomoyo.

"Ok, let's begin," said Tomoyo as she and Sakura started practicing the song.

"Hey! I will be watching from a table good luck!" said Touya as he walked away.

"Touya doesn't change at all over the time," whispered Tomoyo making Sakura giggle and nod her head.

Club

The loud music was playing and lot of people where dancing, drinking, making out and smoking. There were millions of light flashing all over the place and you couldn't walk around without bumping into people.

"Mr. Li right this way," said a guard as he lead Syaoran to his private room but not before bumping into some tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Blue eyes looked at amber and a cold chill ran down on both of their spines.

"Watch where your going?" said Syaoran as he felt hatred for the man in front of him right away.

"I should be telling you like ways," said no other than David Xin as she smirked evilly at Syaoran.

"Just do me a favor and shut up and take out of my way," said Syaoran as he walked away with a smirk.

"Who in the hell does that guy think he is?" thought David as he watched at Syaoran disappeared to the top floors of the disco.

"He must be someone with power to have guards around him," thought David but something inside of him told there will more to that guys than meets the eye.

"Who could he be I think I seen his face someone," thought David as he continued on his way.

Audience

It as finally time for Sakura to perform as all the light in the disco were turned off and everyone was looking at the stage as a figure was seen and her voice was heard throughout the disco.

"Please welcome our one and only Cherry Blossom!" yelled the figure as the people stated to applaud and wait for the person to make her entrance.

Suddenly a girl with a tight green mini dress and her hair all in curls showed up and smiled at the people that were admiring her beauty. She looked like a professional pop singer and with the body for a top model as he smiled made her look like an angel. Then all of a sudden there where a lot of flashes making her surprised.

"Why are they taking pictures of me?" wondered Sakura that felt a little uneasy at first but as the music started playing she forgot about all the people looking at her and concentrated on herself.

(This song is from Lindsay Lohan 'Rumour' hope you enjoy).

Sakura slowly took a breath and then she gave it her all as the words left her mouth.

**Saturday, steppin' into the club  
Somebody wanna tell DJ to turn it up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound**

**But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy**

Her voice travel to all corner of the building making people start dancing and well getting a lot of male's attention as they watched her with adoration. Above all the male attention there were two men that where watching her with amazement and love.

"Her voice is soo beautiful…," thought Syaoran as he couldn't take his eyes off her face and body which made his body yearn for her touch.

"I think I found my star," thought David as he smirked at Sakura as she sang. She was what he need to get more power and fame.

"She will be mine," thought both David and Syaoran as they continued watching he show.

**Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm going live my life (not the way you want me to)**

CHORUS:  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is  
  
Sakura then started doing a special dance route as five men got around me and joined her with the dance.

"If they make a damn move on her, they will pay," thought Syaoran as he looked the men that were around Sakura and he could see the lust in their eyes for her and for her body.

**Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to the beat like (What?)**

I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy  


Then a tall male dancer came to Sakura and dipped her and then Sakura looked at her audience and saw a single figure looking at her from the top floor.

"So, you came after all you bastard," thought Sakura as she ignored him and continued with her performance.

**  
Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I wanna live my life  
Like I wanna do**

CHORUS:  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

"That my sister alright, you rock ass!" thought Touya as he watched his sister and noticed that she looked a lot like their mother but that didn't keep him from sending the guys around her death glances.

"After she's done I need to continue on my search," thought Touya as he continued to enjoy his sister performance.

**I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)**

I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live

Take this for just what it is

CHORUS:  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

"Look at that bitch who does she think she is?"

"She was luck she got out of that jail but her luck just ran out and you better watch you back slut," said non other than Brenda as she watched Sakura do her performance in a table that was filled with her friends that were also talking about the attention that Sakura was getting.

"Come on girls we got a slut to shutdown," said Brenda as she got up and with five girls following her and smirks in their faces.

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is… **

And then Sakura drop to the floor and the curtains fell over to block the audience view and the audience cheer for Sakura. They continued to cheer out her name and that they loved her and some guys tried to go on stage and meet her which made security stop them.

"You might love my talent but you don't give shit about my life people," whispered Sakura as she walked backstage. Her eyes didn't seems like the usual one that were filled with happiness this time they were filled with coldness and emptiness…

**To Be Continued….**

So, done with that chapter hope I get to hear from you guys again and be sure to tell what you think. Don't worry this story is just beginning I working my way up. I got brilliant ideas for this story so people watch out!

REVIEW!

Still next time!

Rushi Star


	11. You Can't Bring Me Down

"_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 11- "You Can't Bring Me Down"**_

So, here's the next chapter for this story. I am trying my best to get as much done before my sophomore years ends, because it's going to get more difficult to complete this story and I also want to update my other stories as well. For people that have read my other storied sorry for taking this long to update them.

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

New Charactore…

**David Xin- **A very famous for representing many famous signers and models all over china and Japan. He was a very wealthy man and single for he believe he had not meet his soul mate. He was 25 years old and a very talented young man.

Last Chapter…

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is… **

And then Sakura drop to the floor and the curtains fell over to block the audience view and the audience cheered for Sakura. They continued to cheer out her name and continued yelling that they loved her and some guys tried to go on stage and meet her which made security stop them.

"You might love my talent but you don't give shit about my life people," whispered Sakura as she walked backstage. Her eyes didn't seems like the usual one that were filled with happiness this time they were filled with coldness and emptiness…

On with the story….

"Sakura you looked great out there and you looked like a pro!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she got up from her seat and hugged Sakura that at the moment entered the door and made all the other girls, that were getting ready for their own presentations look at her and say nice compliments to her.

"Thanx…" said Sakura as she gave Tomoyo a hug as well. Deep inside Sakura she felt like crying but she kept telling herself to be strong. She forced a smile because she didn't want Tomoyo to get worried about her.

"You look a little down, Sakura here take a drink out of my energy drink," said Tomoyo as she handed Sakura a red bull.

"But this stuff is really strong for me, Tomoyo?" said Sakura as he looked at it and wondered if she should take it or not.

"Come on Sakura it time for you to relax and have fun after that presentation you did!" said Tomoyo making all the other girl nod their heads in agreement.

"Come Sakura loosen up, you look too stress out for some reason," said a girl with short curly red hair her name as Shirley as she smiled at Sakura that smiled back at her.

"Ok, only tonight," said Sakura as she got her courage together and took a big amount of the cold liquid into her mouth, she was very thirsty after signing that song. The liquid tasted sweet and sour as it make contact with her throat making it burn a little.

"Aww, that was something different," said Sakura as she crushed the can and threw it to the trash and then looked at the girls.

"Hey let's go out for a dance and a little fun girls," said Sakura as she smiled at them making them smile and yell in union….

"Yeah! Let's go!"

About 10 girls were leaving the backstage and walking over to the entrance of the disco were people could be seen dancing with the loud beat of the music that was playing.

Sakura and Tomoyo were the last one to exit and slowly Sakura whispered something into Tomoyo's ear.

"I think that bastard is here, Tomoyo" whispered Sakura making Tomoyo look at her.

"You have to talk to him, Sakura I know that your hurt but come on just talk to him," said Tomoyo.

"I don't know, but don't worry about me for once let's find you a hot guy ok," said Sakura as she took Tomoyo's hand and ran to the entrance where there was a huge group of girls dancing as they yelled for them to come over and dance with them.

"Ok, but still…" said Tomoyo but didn't ever get the chance to finish her sentence.

"Stop worrying about me, Tomoyo come let's have fun!" yelled Sakura as she danced her way over to the group as Tomoyo followed.

Soon Sakura was dancing with the rest of the group of girls that were dancing to the beat of the music as well. She felt broken inside and well if the world was going to treat her like shit might as well treat it like that as well.

"No one better mess up this night for me or it's hell for them," thought Sakura as she moved her body to the music. Forgetting about her worries, and the emptiness in her heart.

Some where else

"Look Brenda there the little slut with her friends," said Amanda as she watched Sakura dance in the middle of the circle laughing her head off.

"Good let's go!" said Brenda as she made her way over to the group and slowly making her way up to Sakura. Amanda smile at her sister and watched Sakura best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. For some weird reason Amanda had this grudge against Tomoyo and loved to make fun of her and pick on her.

Syaoran

"Now is my time to go and talk to her," thought Syaoran as he started making his way to backstage.

"She was breathtaking…. beautiful," thought Syaoran as the way she moved her body repeated in his mind and that beautiful voice of her's.

"You are made for me Sakura Kinomoto and only me" thought Syaoran as he continued on his way.

Touya

"I think I better go and search for that Li Syaoran and find out who the hell he really is and what kind of relationship he has with my sister," thought Touya as he finished his drink and placed a fifty dollars in the table and walked off to the neared security guard he saw that was my the backstage and try to get some information on his victim.

"I'll ask that sucker if he know any one by that name," thought Touya as he made his way to him.

Sakura

She was dancing in the middle of the circle at the girls danced around her and slowly she pulled herself to the side and continued dancing as another girl went into the middle. But then she felt a someone push her making her turn around and look at Brenda that was smiling evilly at her but what happened after that made Sakura loose control over herself.

Slap…

Sakura opened her eyes and felt a terrible pain in her right side of her face and watched as Brenda and her group of friends laugh at her.

"That's what you get bitch for telling my man from me the other day," said Brenda with a cold voice looking at Sakura with complete hatred.

Sakura then stood up straight and tall and stepped a step closed to Brenda and look at her in the eyes.

"Well, honey if you don't get ride of that ugly attitude of your, they properly wouldn't be running away from you in the first place," said Sakura with coldness in her voice.

Tomoyo and the rest of the girls stopped dancing and went behind Sakura and looked at Brenda and the other girls with hatred for hurting Sakura. Tomoyo went Sakura side but was stopped when Brenda younger sister stopped her.

"Don't worry about that slut worry about yourself bitch," said Amanda as she pushed Tomoyo back making her fall in the ground which of course made Amanda laugh along with the other girls.

Sakura looked besides her and looked at Tomoyo that was pushed to ground by Brenda younger sister and the fact the where laughing at her made her blood boil in anger. She was about to go to help her out when a hand grasped her arm and pulled her back.

"Let go of me!" yelled Sakura as she got loose from her hold and sent a punch straight to her face making Brenda scream in pain. Then after that punch all the girls in Brenda side started fighting the other girl in Sakura side.

Sakura was fighting with Brenda and Tomoyo after seeing Sakura punch Brenda looked at Amanda and took her chance to punch her in the face as well giving her a bloody noise. Soon after there was a huge group of girls fighting which made people look at them for they were giving a hell of a show but it also got the security's attention.

Syaoran

"I'm Li Syaoran and I'm here to see Miss. Kinomoto," said Syaoran to the guard that nodded his head but stopped when someone got his attention from behind.

"So your Li Syaoran?" asked a tall man which was non other than Touya as she looked at Syaoran with hatred.

Syaoran was at first confused but then recognized the figure as the one that as hugging his Sakura the other day and hatred and jealousy surrounded him.

"What if I am…," said Syaoran with unemotional voice looking at him.

"I heard things about you and I didn't like what I hear so, you either tell me what you want with Sakura or I'll have to give some bruises," said Touya as he looked at Syaoran that was backing out either but took a seat forward.

"I don't care what things you heard about me but tell me what your relationship with Sakura first," said Syaoran.

"Ok, Let's get things straight first who ever hurts Sakura answers to me and by the way she talk about you I'm guessing you did something to her and if I fins our that you did something like rapped her your dead, you hear me," said Touya as he pulled Syaoran back.

"What! I would never hurt Sakura! And I would never rap her!" yelled Syaoran as he got his balance together and pushed Touya back.

"So, you like to play like this … well get ready," said Touya as he got ready to launch at Syaoran that got himself ready as well but then screaming and yelling got their attention as they look at a huge group of girl beating the shit out of each other.

"Some girl are fighting! I have to stop this!" yelled the guard as he ran to the group making Touya and Syaoran forget on what they were doing and follow.

There was Sakura pulling Brenda's hair out as she was screaming out for her to stop, while the other girls were punching on it other.

"Have you had enough you bitch!" yelled Sakura as she let go off Brenda's hair and pushed her back. There was Brenda with all her makeup messed up and her lower lip bleeding, black eye and her hair was messed up as well.

"You'll pay for this Kinomoto you and all this bitched here!" yelled Brenda but the a guard came to her and pulled her hands behind her back.

"We'll be waiting to mop you ugly face with the floor all over again," said Sakura as she made the middle finger at her. Sakura then saw the guard and looked for Tomoyo that as on top of Amanda's back pulling her hair.

"So Tomoyo those have a wild side to her," thought Sakura as she laughed at the site. She had received a punched in the stomach and a cut in her side of her arm which was bleeding but that badly.

"You might want to think twice about who your messing with you whore!" yelled Tomoyo as she looked at Amanda.

"Get off me!" yelled Amanda as she couldn't get lose of Tomoyo's hold on her.

"Hey Tomoyo I think she got want she deserved along with her sister," said Sakura as Tomoyo looked at Sakura and was glad she didn't get hurt. She then let go of Amanda's hair and got off her.

"This isn't the end, you whores! Me and my sister will whip your slut asses next time!" yelled Amanda as she got on her feet and looked at them. She had a noise bleed, her hair all over her face, a big bruise in her right cheek and a black eye.

Tomoyo and Sakura just looked at each other and laughed at her site. Then both at the same time did the middle finger at her and walked away.

"Mark my words, we'll pay," whispered Amanda as she brushed the hair off her face and walked away only to see a guard holding her sister and the other girls.

"Whats going on here?" asked Amanda as she made her way over to them.

"You girls are arrested of starting up a fight against workers," said a guard that took Amanda's hands behind her back.

"But it was all their fault!" yelled Amanda as she couldn't believe what was happening.

"It's ok Amanda don't worry they haven't' seen the last of us," said Brenda to Amanda as they were being taken to the police cars.

Syaoran and Touya

"What just happened?" asked Touya as he saw the girls fighting and guards pulling them apart. He couldn't well see because of the crowed around them which was blocking his entrance.

"You retard there was a girl fight," said Syaoran that couldn't see as well either but was trying to push his was but people wouldn't let him.

"What did you say!" asked Touya as he looked at Syaoran.

"I said-------" said Syaoran but was cut off when…

"Hey! Syaoran what happened here?" asked Eriol that was then shot with death glance from both Touya and Syaoran.

"Eriol what took you that long!" yelled Syaoran that grasped Eriol by the collard but Eriol was well used to this and remained calmed but then Syaoran eyes spotted an certain amber and green eyes goddess walking pass him with Tomoyo.

"Syaoran, don't day dreaming you retard and let go off me," said Eriol as he released himself from his hold and followed to where Syaoran's attention was.

"I'll be right back," said Syaoran as he took off running.

"Where in the fuck that that bastard think he's going!" yelled Touya as he watched Syaoran ran off.

"Beats me but I think he's going to see his lady if you know what I mean," said Eriol as she smirked, but then was pushed back as Touya grasped his collar.

"What do you know of Syaoran Li relation with my sister Sakura Kinomoto?" asked Touya he looked at Eriol that just smiled at him.

"Well it for me to know and for you to find out! See you!" yelled Eriol as he kicked him in the stomach and took off running.

"Those two bastard will pay for this!" yelled Touya as he ran after him.

"Me and my big mouth always get me in trouble, just you wait Syaoran your pay for this…if I survive," thought Eriol as he looked behind him and saw Touya hot on his trail.

Syaoran

"Sakura wait!" yelled Syaoran as he reached Sakura that stopped and looked at him shocked and filled with anger.

Emerald and Amber meet once again and looked at each other and don't daring to move as they just looked at each other as time went by…

"Syaoran…," whispered Sakura.

"Sakura…," whispered Syaoran as he continued to look at her and taking in her beauty.

**To Be Continued….**

Done with this chapter finally well on to the next right? Well tell me what you think!

Still Next Time..

Rushi Star


	12. Broken Mirror of Scars

_**Chicos and Chicas in Love"**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 12 - "Broken Mirror of Scars" **_

Hi! There it's me again with a new and exciting chapter just for you guys. I was really happy for all those reviews. So, here's a fast update and enjoy it!

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Last chapter..

"Sakura wait!" yelled Syaoran as he reached Sakura that stopped and looked at him shocked and filled with anger.

Emerald and Amber meet once again and looked at each other and don't daring to move as they just looked at each other as time went by…

"Syaoran…," whispered Sakura.

"Sakura…," whispered Syaoran as he continued to look at her and taking in her beauty.

On with the story…

Time seemed to stop around them as they got lost in each other eyes, as they were trying to read each others emotions. As anger flashed in Sakura eyes emerald eyes as she then pushed away Syaoran with all her might.

"Sakura what's wrong?" asked Syaoran shocked by her actions as he just stood there and looked at her.

"What's wrong! Is that all you have to say to me, Li," said Sakura with coldness in her voice.

"Of course not! come on just talk to me," said Syaoran as he took a step closer but Sakura did move at all.

"Look I'm not afraid to fall a hundred times and believe all your silly lies! And think that I can change you mind but please don't say that I'm blind because I know all about your kind," said Sakura as she took a step forward and looked at Syaoran with hatred.

"I should have listen to my heart to begin with, because if it happens once you know it will happen twice," whispered Sakura to Syaoran's ear sending shivers run up his spine.

"Sakura," whispered Syaoran not believing what he was hearing.

"You're a pretender so please get out of my life," and with that Sakura turned around and walked away as Tomoyo followed silently. Syaoran just looked at her disappearing figure and felt like he had just lost a part of him.

"Syaoran! Help me!" cried a running Eriol as he was running up to him.

"Now what do you want!" yelled Syaoran as he looked at Eriol with all his anger at the moment.

"Sorry, but Sakura's big brother is hunting me," yelled Eriol as he started jumping around Syaoran making people look at him weird.

"Sakura's brother!" yelled Syaoran not believing his ears.

"Yeah! Hide me or something please!" cried Eriol as he keep looking behind him.

"For crying out loud Eriol your freaking old enough to handle him and beat him," said Syaoran not believing that Eriol was a complete coward at the moment.

"I'm not what your thinking it's just that I really want to hurt your girlfriends brother ok and if he finds you with me it will also be hell for you," said Eriol looking at him like you know I'm right look.

"Let's forget about him and come with me to have a drink," said Syaoran as he started walking to the bar were people were ordering their drinks and talking with one another.

"A drink that would be nice," whispered Eriol as he followed Syaoran.

"Hey! Syaoran when I'm I going to meet that sexy momma?" asked Eriol as both of them take a chair.

"When time come dear pal now do us both a favor and shut up for a moment and let me have time to think," said Syaoran as he looked at him with cold eyes and then ordered their drinks as silence fell before them.

"So the mighty Li Syaoran need time to think huh…well I'll let him think but if I see that guy again I'm out of here," thought Eriol as he took a drink of out his drink.

Sakura

"Tomoyo let me have some time to think, please," whispered Sakura as Tomoyo looked at her with concern but halted and nodded her head in agreement.

After making sure that she didn't have an audience to look at her and judge she broke down not believing what she just did. She felt confused, used, betrayed and hatred all of those who have hurt her. She slowly made her way to look at her self in the mirror and look at the reflection and observed herself.

There in front of her was a completely unknown person to her. She slowly made a fist and punched the mirror with all her might.

"I hate YOU!" yelled Sakura as he her first made impact with the mirror breaking it. As tears ran down her face and then she fell on her knees. As her loosely hair covered her face.

"It's all my fault for being fooled as always"

"I never learn my lesson!"

"I'm so damn weak! WEAK!" yelled Sakura as he cried helplessly. In her right fist was bleeding but she didn't care any more.

Touya

Touya looked at all directing looking for his prey that had escaped him.

"I can't believe I let him get any!" shouted Touya in frustration.

"That just mean I have to brake this neck harder when I see him again. I guess I must go find Sakura and I hope she wasn't in that big fight," said Touya as he then headed for backstage to find his sister.

Tomoyo

"I shouldn't have let her alone," thought Tomoyo as he stood still in the same place before Sakura disappeared into the backstage.

"Ooh! Sakura why do you have to suffer so much," whispered Tomoyo as she closed her eyes. Then she remembered that Sakura had a meeting with the boss but she had a feeling Sakura would be in a good mood after the fight.

"I should go and tell the boss," thought Tomoyo as she then headed for her bosses office that wasn't very far.

Syaoran and Eriol

By the time now Syaoran was surrounded by bottles of beers and hadn't said a single word at all. Eriol was still in his first drink just looking at Syaoran from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm heading home Syaoran," said Eriol as he got up.

"See ya!" said Syaoran without even looking at him.

"Drive safely and call me if anything happens," said Eriol and with he started walking away.

"If his mother and Meilin see him like this they would definitely hurt the person," thought Eriol. As he continued on his way to the exit he remembered his real reason that he came here. He was sent here to help Syaoran finish the business here as soon as possible and take him back so he could get married to Meilin.

"I just can't take him away from the person he might actually love," thought Eriol as he then bumped into someone and as the person was going to hit the floor he got her just in time and looked at her right in the eyes.

Tomoyo

She had just finished talking to the boss and informing him that Sakura wouldn't be able to see him. She was surprised that their boss treated her very kind. He even offered her a drink which he never does. She was too busy thinking of what the boss wanted to talk to Sakura about and was too bossy thinking that she fail to notice where she was going and bumped into someone.

She was sure that she was going to hit the floor but then she noticed that she didn't even hit the floor and that someone was holding her and looking right at her.

Tomoyo and Eriol

"Hi, names Eriol sorry for bumping into you just like that," said Eriol as he released her and looked at her as he blushed.

"No it's my fault I should have been paying more attention to where I was going, sorry," said Tomoyo as she then got a better view of the man she bumped into and that saved her from falling. She had to admit he was HOT and sexy.

"What's your name?" asked Eriol as he continued to blush.

"My name ooh! Yeah its Tomoyo," said Tomoyo that was now blushing for almost forgetting her name.

"Tomoyo well it's a pleasure in meeting you," said Eriol as he took her right hand and kissed it.

"It's pleasure in meeting you too," said Tomoyo that was trying to control her blush.

'Wait until Sakura hear about this' thought Tomoyo that then remembered her dear friend.

"Well, I must be going," said Tomoyo.

"Is there a way we can see each other again?" asked Eriol not wanting her to leave after just meeting her.

"Well I work here and if you ever want to come and see just come here," said Tomoyo as she smiled at him.

"You work here?" asked Eriol not believing.

"Yes," said Tomoyo.

"Then do you know a Sakura Kinomoto by any chance?" asked Eriol shocking Tomoyo.

"Yeah me and her are cousins," said Tomoyo wondering how he knew Sakura.

"Well you see a have a friend that like going crazy over your friend," said Eriol making Tomoyo curious in who would be interested in Sakura.

"Well tell me his name and see if I know him," said Tomoyo as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"First will you have a drink with me," offered Eriol making Tomoyo smile and nod her head in agreement as he took her hand and led her to the bar.

"I shouldn't be wasting time but it seems that he know about something that involves Sakura so, that mean I should find out. I just hope that Sakura is fine," thought Tomoyo as she walked to the bar…unknown to both of them that it would be a start of a magical adventure for both of them.

Sakura

She still stayed in the same position she as in earlier but this time the blood from her right hand was all over her face and hair along with her tears. She opened her eyes and looked at her hand and slowly noticed the pain.

The mirror that she had punch was completely broken and pieces all over the room. Luckily there wasn't anyone in the backstage and for that she was glad. She didn't want people to see her crying and especially seeing how weak she actually was.

"Sakura…," she heard a voice as she then felt a hand in her shoulder and looked at her brother that was looking at her with sadness and concerned.

"Don't worry about me, Touya, it's nothing," whispered Sakura feeling stupid for not locking the door now her brother saw her in that stage and knew that he wouldn't rest until he found out who was responsible for this.

"Sakura how can you not expect me to worry about you look at you!" exploded Touya as he help Sakura on her feet.

"I had an accident that all," whispered Sakura for she was afraid of looking at him in the eyes afraid she might fall and be drowned in complete pain once again.

"Look Sakura I know I been a bad brother for letting you go years ago but believe me I missed you and I would do anything to change it but the bad thing is that I can't change it," said Touya as he make contact with Sakura's eyes.

"You're my little sister Sakura and I will protect you no matter what," said Touya as he smiled at her.

Sakura felt happy from the words that just left Touya's mouth and could only do the only thing that is too give him a hug.

"I forgive you Touya," whispered Sakura as she embraced her older brother as more fresh tears made their way down her face.

"What happened to you Sakura? You have changed to much why?" asked Touya looking at me with confusion.

"What made you change this much?" asked Touya.

"Do you really want to know, Touya?" asked Sakura as she looked at him as he nodded his head.

"Yes," said Touya.

"Well it all happened after I ran away from you," started Sakura as she took a seat a long with Touya.

**To be Continued….**

I'm so glad I'm done with this chapter and hope you guys know what is happening in this chapter and well any question ask me and I will try my best to answer. I will be also checking for some grammar mistakes and it might take me a while to update. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Rushi Star


	13. The Life I Ran Away from Long Time Ago

_**Chicos and Chicas in Love**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 13- "The Life I Ran Away from Long Ago.."**_

A/N- So, people here's the next chapter for this story. I would like to thank every person that had read this story and reviewed it. I also my buddy Lovelyn for reading it even if she isn't a member of F. Thank you buddy and see in school ok. Well, enough talk…right? Well you people better enjoy it.

I have also updated my other story Cherry's Crystal Tears after a long time. I know that some people took their time to read and I Thank you. I will try to finish it before the school end. If you haven't checked it out you should.

**Here's the summary of Cherry's Crystal Tears**

_Two girl who's families are taken away because of a evil king/emperor that want the ancient necklace that once belonged to a powerful Queen. A prince who is send to find it and marry the girl that has it. The evil King that is willing to do anything and kill anyone to get what he wants._

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

**I'm sorry if this might get a little confusing but I will try to write it as clear as possible any question ask me, ok. Enjoy!**

Last Chapter…

"You're my little sister Sakura and I will protect you no matter what," said Touya as he smiled at her.

Sakura felt happy from the words that just left Touya's mouth and could only do the only thing that is too give him a hug.

"I forgive you Touya," whispered Sakura as she embraced her older brother as more fresh tears made their way down her face.

"What happened to you Sakura? You have changed to much why?" asked Touya looking at me with confusion.

"What made you change this much?" asked Touya.

"Do you really want to know, Touya?" asked Sakura as she looked at him as he nodded his head.

"Yes," said Touya.

"Well it all happened after I ran away from you," started Sakura as she took a seat a long with Touya.

_**Now on with the story… (This is in the past)**_

_In a little yellow house in Tomoeda Japan lived a happy family bother and sister but life wasn't as perfect as could be for them for they had no parents. Their mother had died because of cancer and their father of a heart attack leaving them alone in the world. They young girls life was fine until her older brother found himself a girlfriend… and that were it all began to really change…_

_A beautiful sixteen year old girl came out of her house but not before being stopped by a girl that had long brown hair and tan light skin with dark blue eyes. She was her brother's girlfriend and was living with them since she had no family or other wise no where to go. _

"_Did you make your lunch, brat," spat the girl as she showed hatred for the girl in front of her._

"_Yeah! I did don't worry I wouldn't ever have you make my lunch, Karla," said Sakura as she smiled at the woman which was eighteen years old a year younger than her brother. _

"_Good because just because I live here with you doesn't mean I have responsibilities with you!" said Karla as she looked at Sakura with hatred. Karla Tao was the girls name she had reputation in the school for being the school's slut. She was beautiful and had a very attractive body to catch any man. She had heard of the Kinomoto parents deaths along with that they would soon receive a big fortune because one of the Mother's parents was a rich millionaire. She had set her interests upon non other that Touya Kinomoto a famous and popular soccer player in high school. So, she ended up making Touya fall in love with her and now she was living in the Kinomoto house but the only bad thing was the younger sister that had over hear her plans to get a hold of the fortune. Sakura had told Touya about her wanting only the money not him but as soon as she was done telling him Karla would brainwash him. Leaving Sakura to be mistreated and hated by Karla every single day._

"_I'll am going to school now," said Sakura trying to get as far from her as possible as she walked passed her._

"_That sounds great to me and if you don't mind why don't you just stay their for they whole day. Me and Touya wouldn't even miss you at you by the matter of fact that would make mine and Touya's life more enjoyable without you!" yelled Karla at Sakura that started running to school with tears in her eyes. She could still hear Karla yelling at her to get out of their life's. _

"_Why father and mother…why did you have to leave me alone in this world?" wondered Sakura as she whipped her tears away. She felt pain and hatred for Karla. A nobody telling her to get out of her own house and just because she had Touya eating out of her hand and doing everything she asked of him. _

"_Good thing she will never get the fortune," thought Sakura as she smiled. Sure her mother's side of the family was very rich and wealthy. Of course they were informed that they would receive a big fortune but ONLY if their grandfather died. He was their mother's father that lived in China, Hong Kong running a famous business. Karla had only gotten half of the story that she and Touya only knew and promise not to tell anyone until they were contacted that their grandfather was dying. _

_There was another thing too, her mother side of the family hated her father because he was poor and couldn't offer anything to her the only child of the family. Sakura's mother after secretly marring her father went to face her parents that his owned her and lived their life's separately. When they found out of her pregnancy of Touya they didn't even call to call or send a letter same thing with Sakura didn't even care. But when they heard of their daughter's death they came to the funeral and of coarse feeling sorry for not accepting her decision of marriage her father. Sakura and Touya got to meet their grandfather that was they only one alive and got close over time. As time passed and Karla's comments and actions got worse until one day it reached it's climax. _

_It started off like this…_

_It was late and no sign of Karla could be hear of seen as Sakura looked outside the window from he home. Karla hadn't been home all day and Touya was at work. It wasn't like she cared right…but still she knew how much Touya love her and that way she put up with all the crap she got from her. Then there was a knock on the door._

_Sakura quickly went behind the couch and hide herself as the door slam opened and two figures came in making out and almost half naked. _

"_So this is the place your staying out, Karla?" asked a male voice._

"_Yeah, this is the only thing I have gotten close to getting" came Karla's voice._

"_If you come with me I could afford more than this, just give me time," came the male's voice._

"_You know as well as I do that your freaking poor like me and the only way of becoming rich is by me getting this families fortune which is by marrying Touya and when he's not looking kill him and later his sister," came Karla's voice as laughter was soon heard._

"_That a mighty good plan! But let's have fun while we are at it right?" _

"_Right…," came Karla's voice as they started making out and lock themselves in Karla and Touya's bedroom._

_Sakura's face was as pale as could be, she couldn't believe what she had hear. That slut was only using her brother to get the fortune from their grandfather. But the part that was hurting the most was that she was playing her brother and having sex with another in their bedroom and in their own house for crying out loud. Tears ran down her face as she slowly ran out of the house to her best friend's house Tomoyo. _

_The next day…_

_Sakura had explained everything to Tomoyo and had given her a room to stay at in her house._

"_Sakura you need to tell your brother about this, he needs to know," came Tomoyo's reply as she looked at a very confused Sakura._

"_He wouldn't believe me she has him brainwashed, Tomoyo," said Sakura as tears ran down._

"_Look just tell your brother and if something happens come running to my house and we'll think of something to do, ok," said Tomoyo._

"_Ok, thanks for always being there for me, Tomoyo," said Sakura as she gave Tomoyo a hug._

"_Don't mention it and besides you mean a lot to me Sakura," said Tomoyo._

_What happened next was unexplainable as it all went so fast and filled with anger and hatred._

_Sakura arrived at her house and found Karla making dinner and informing her that Touya was on his way._

"_Where have you been?" asked Karla as she looked at Sakura._

"_I went over to Tomoyo's house," came Sakura's reply trying to avoid contact with her eyes._

"_OOh! Really you probably lost track of time as you were making out with some random guy from school, I bet," came Karla's reply as she smiled evilly. That kicked Sakura last patience and hell broke loses._

"_Listen, here slut, yes that what you are and I know what you did last night with that guy in Touya's own bedroom and what you said just before you have sex with him. Just wait until Touya hears that you only want his money," said Sakura as she looked at Karla with hatred._

"_You heard us?" whispered Karla going pale for a moment and slowly smiled at her as she slowly walked to Sakura that couldn't move. Behind Karla was a small knife that she had picked up from the counter. _

"_Well, since you know every thing might as well kill you NOW!" yelled Karla as she aimed at Sakura as the knife make a small cut in her right shoulder letting blood run down._

_Sakura reaction to save her life was slow and shocking as she was the knife in Karla's hand._

"_AHHH!" cried Sakura as she looked at her shoulder._

"_You could have just stood there so you wouldn't have to suffer must you know. Just don't move you bitch!" yelled Karla as she launched at Sakura again._

_Sakura taken some karate lesson kicked her in the stomach making her drop the knife and Sakura quickly took a hold of it and looked at Karla._

"_That what you get just wait until Touya get here, I'll tell him everything he needs to know," said Sakura._

"_What is it, that I need to know Sakura," came a voice as both Sakura and Karla looked at a very pissed off Touya._

_Sakura quickly dropped the knife and ran to her brother as she cried._

"_Touya she tried to kill me because last night she got him very late and making out with a guy that she took to your bed and had sex and not only that but she been using you only to get your money. Touya she doesn't love you at all. You believe me right?" asked Sakura as she looked at Karla that was crying also._

_Touya looked from his own sister to his girlfriend and walked over to Karla. Karla smiled at him._

"_Is it true Karla?" asked Touya as he looked at her._

"_Of course not, Touya she just jealousy that you spend more time with me that her. None of the things she says is true it all liars. She cut her own shoulder and was ready to kill me just when you walked in," said Karla as she buried her head into his arms and cried._

_Touya looked at Sakura with pure anger written all over his face. _

"_Sakura I want you out of this house, you hear me," came Touya reply._

"_Fine with me, Touya I just hope your happy with this slut!" cried Sakura as she ran out and slam the main door of the house shut._

_She ran to the one and only friend she had Tomoyo. She could help her out and solve her problems like when she they were children._

_Later…_

_Sakura and Tomoyo found themselves in a new environment close to the sea and near Tokyo. It was a nice city that had many tourist visit it every year. They had ran away together to start off with their own life's. Of coarse they were young and need to finish school and so they went to a nearby school in the city. _

_Sakura one day meet a handsome young man that had blonde hair and green eyes like her's and was very popular in school. His name was Jaime Azaka and he feel in love with Sakura ever since he laid eyes on her. Over their high school day they were known as the cutest couple and most popular as well. But not only had she meet her love of her life in that high school but her greatest rival Brenda Xu along with her sister Amanda Xu that hated Tomoyo._

_As time passed it got worse as Jaime fought many fight to get boys off Sakura and he was always protecting her. He loved her very much and would do anything to make her happy and to see that wonderful smile of her's but that loved ended up killing him at the end._

**Present**

"So, Touya that's my side of the story but I am afraid I can not continue with it for it a great tragedy that I had promise to never remember again," said Sakura as Touya nodded his head in agreement. He had just listened to his sister side of the story and felt anger for himself for not believing her.

"Do you want to find out what happened between me and Karla?" asked Touya.

"She didn't try to kill you did she?" asked Sakura with concerned.

"She was about to but I was saved by this other girl that woks with me in my job. Karla wasn't at all the person I thought she was all along. She was a slut like you said Sakura and I was a fool to believe that she actually loved me for me but all she wanted was our grandfather's fortune," said Touya as he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura please forgive me, I been a bad brother to you and I didn't have the courage to come and look for you," said Touya as he hugged Sakura.

"It ok as long as I have my brother back," said Sakura as she smiled a true smile for she had her beloved brother back.

"Now, we need to clear and take care of that hand of your Sakura before it get worse," said Touya as he looked for the first aid.

"I'm happy I got my brother back, God. Thank you" thought Sakura as she closed her eyes and then she fainted. Touya looked at Sakura's falling form then ran to her.

"Sakura!" screamed Touya as he touched her forehead and it was cold as ice.

"What's wrong Sakura! Wake up! Someone help me!" yelled Touya as fear took over him.

"Someone HELP!" yelled Touya as looked at Sakura.

**To be Continued….**

Well, that was part of Sakura's past life. Sorry if the ages gets you confused. She is now 19 when she ran away she was 16 years old.

Well, be sure to tell me what you think ok.

Rushi Star


	14. Slowly, Back Into Your Arms

_**Chicos and Chicas in Love**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 14- "Slowly, Back Into Your Arms"**_

A/N- Another chapter for this story. Well I have a little twist for this story that many of you guys won't like at all by the time this story is done with. So, be alert, you have been warned. Now, the real action begins! So, bring it on like I always say!

Remember to review!

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Last Chapter…

"It ok as long as I have my brother back," said Sakura as she smiled a true smile for she had her beloved brother back.

"Now, we need to clean and take care of that hand of your Sakura before it get worse," said Touya as he looked for the first aid.

"I'm happy I got my brother back, God. Thank you" thought Sakura as she closed her eyes and then she fainted. Touya looked at Sakura's falling form then ran to her.

"Sakura!" screamed Touya as he touched her forehead and it was cold as ice.

"What's wrong Sakura! Wake up! Someone help me!" yelled Touya as fear took over him.

"Someone HELP!" yelled Touya as looked at Sakura.

Now on with the story…

Tomoyo and Eriol

They were drinking their drinks, slowly as they talked about Sakura and Syaoran. Both of them were happy because they were having a good time with each others company. Tomoyo, was happy to meet Eriol and the fact that he was Syaoran's cousin and he knew what was happening between them. Eriol, couldn't believe there was a girl like her in the world and was Sakura's cousin and she also knew of what was happening between Syaoran and Sakura.

"So, do you want to help out, Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo as an idea hit her.

"Syaoran, well yeah… I want to help him out because he can hardly concentrate in what he is doing anymore. And if I help you we will be helping out each other because I have a feeling that your cousin Sakura has feelings for him as well," smiled Eriol as he looked at Tomoyo that smiled at him.

"So, we understand each other well…," said Tomoyo.

"Please call me Eriol it's ok," said Eriol sending her one of his charming smiles.

"Then you can call me by my first name, Eriol," said Tomoyo smiling and feeling a wonderful feeling inside herself growing slowly.

"Will do, my lady Tomoyo and if I may ask what is your brilliant plan," asked Eriol taking a drink from his cold drink.

"Well first of all we must get them alone so they can talk to each other so here's the plan," said Tomoyo as she started explaining making Eriol nod his head in agreements as she continued.

Sakura and Touya

"Someone help!" yelled Touya as he counted to yell, while shaking slowly Sakura's body.

Then two security guards came in and rushed to help out Touya as one of them called the ambulance.

"She passed out all of a sudden, please get an ambulance fast!" said Touya as he was trying to calm his own nervous but as he saw that one of the guard was going to pick up her body he pushed him away.

"Don't you ever touch my sister's body without my permission you got that buddy!" yelled Touya making the guard nod his head. Touya slowly picked her body up and sending glances at the guard that waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Syaoran

He had left the disco a while ago now he found himself in his apartment room. He slowly changed into something more comfortable and then walk to the balcony where he got a magnificent sight. He could see millions of lights that brighten up the night. This was the place he was sent to finished some business that he couldn't bring himself to finish. Nor did he want to return home and get married to his cousin.

"Way was I born into this life?" said Syaoran out loud as if waiting for the wind to answer him as if blew gently against his skin.

"I never expected for someone to have this much power over me, it like I can't live without her or stop thinking about her," whispered Syaoran as he closed his eyes.

Back flash

"_My son will always do what I ask of him, he had never in his life disobeyed me," said Yelen, Li. As she smiled at Syaoran that was listening to her speech that was filled with member that had a lot of power and money in china._

"_He will be engaged with his cousin, Meilin Li so we will continue to have pure blood in our family," said Yelen Li shocking Syaoran as he then saw Meilin sending him a dreamy look._

"_Do you accept Meilin Li, to be your future wife my son?" asked Yelen as she now looked at Syaoran._

"_I will do as you ask me, mother. I accept Meilin to be my future wife and give the Li Clan a healthy heir to behold," said Syaoran out loud so everyone could hear loud and clear._

"_Well, done my son," whispered Yelen as she smiled but she felt this pain in her heart for some unknown reason._

_Syaoran couldn't believe what just happened…he was now engaged to his cousin and soon to be married and give his clan a new heir. All that he knew what that he did not love her nor will he be able to. But it was his duty to give them a son, and that what he must do. He would touch her only to produce an heir and then just keep his distance from her or maybe he could be wrong and slowly end up loving her in return. He did not know but he felt like he had no right in choosing his own life._

End of flashback

"Now, that I have found my love, I'm afraid of lying to her and then leaving her once again," thought Syaoran as he opened his eyes and looked at the moon that was shinning brightly.

"Moon you look so happy tonight, what may I do to be just like you?" said Syaoran out loud.

"All I know is that I must hurry and do what I have to do before my time is up," whispered Syaoran as he then slowly was inside the room again.

"Before my time is up" those words kept repeating in his mind as the hours went by.

Tomoyo and Eriol

"That my plan, what do you think?" asked Tomoyo as she smiled and showing him her perfect white teeth.

"Excellent, I will do my part don't worry, everything will work out," said Eriol taking in her beauty.

"Well, it getting late I must be going," said Tomoyo as she got up and looked at Eriol.

"I'll give you ride, if you wish?" asked Eriol

"Sure, since we need to get to know each other to get those two together," said Tomoyo as Eriol placed a hundred bill in the table and took Tomoyo's hand and walked away into the night.

Sakura and Touya

The ambulance had come and taken Sakura to a hospital with a very worried Touya along. Now, Touya was waiting silently outside in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to finish examination Sakura.

"Are you Touya Kinomoto?" asked a male voice breaking Touya from his thoughts and looking at the doctor.

"Yes, how is my sister is anything wrong?" asked Touya as he looked at the doctor with worry.

"Well, it's nothing big it just that your sister hasn't been taking care of herself. She hasn't been getting the correct sleep and hasn't been eating right. She will need some vitamins and please watch over her," said the doctor.

"Will do doctor, thank you very much. Can Sakura and I go home now?" asked Touya.

"Yes, you can take your sister home," said the doctor as he smiled at Touya and walked away.

"Thank you God, that nothing bad happened to my little sister," said Touya as he then rushed into the room.

Sakura was getting up from the bed feeling a little light headed as Touya walked in looking happy.

"Well, what did he tell you?" asked Sakura.

"He said you weren't getting the right sleep and not eating right," said Touya as his smile turn into a frown.

"Ooh! Come on Touya don't give me that face. I will get better just you watch this happened because I got nervous with the singing part and not going to see my boss after it. He must be bad and furious and might even fire me," said Sakura.

"He wouldn't do that because everyone knows you have a lot of talent in you, Sakura," said Touya as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, and sorry if I scared you and worried you," said Sakura as she hugged him back.

"It's ok but we better get home because Tomoyo will start to worry about us. Come on let's go," said Touya as he and Sakura started making their way home.

Tomoyo and Eriol

"Well, thank you for the ride, Eriol," said Tomoyo as Eriol opened the door for her as she got off the car.

"Maybe after we fix our little lover friends, we can like go out on a date ourselves if you don't mind," said Eriol shocking a little Tomoyo but she smiled at him.

"I'll tell you what if our plan works out we'll go out on a date, good night Eriol," and with that said Tomoyo smiled at him and made her way to the door. As she opened it she closed it again and he pushed her back into the wall as she closed her eyes.

"He asked me out on date, what luck!" said Tomoyo not believing her luck as she placed a dreamy look on her face.

Outside a very shocked Eriol smiled to himself as he watched Tomoyo go inside her house. She was the first girl to well say maybe to him and that was shocking most girl would say yes in a second but no she had to be different from the other. That was just what he liked about her, and was attracting him to her.

"Just you wait, Tomoyo we'll get to know each other more than friends," whispered Eriol as he drives away with a small smile.

Back to Tomoyo

"Enough dreaming, where is Sakura and Touya?" asked Tomoyo as she looked at her surrounding and no Sakura or Touya could be seen anywhere.

"Hope their fine because it not like them to be out this late," whispered Tomoyo as she went up to her room to change.

Sakura and Touya

They were in Touya's car driving home and they were completely silence. None dared to brake the silence between them.

Sakura POV

"I wasn't really expecting for me to faint, for not getting the proper sleep or food. I know the real cause of my problem and that non other than Li Syaoran. God, I hate that man but he makes me love him at the same time. I can't believe I would be able to feel this way again after Jaime. Jaime you will always be someone one special to remember in my heart and where ever your at I hope your happy. Maybe I should give Syaoran another chance because the look he gave me looked like he was really sorry but then again he is properly playing with me. I really not know what to do, with this and beside Syaoran is going to be married off to another way, richer and a be beautiful young lady." thought Sakura as she looked outside her window to the dark night.

End of Sakura's POV

"Hey, Sakura are you feeling ok?" asked Touya breaking the silence making Sakura look at him with a fake smile.

"I'm fine don't worry, well Touya are you afraid of loosing you job for being here with me?" asked Sakura.

"My job, I quit I long time ago, Sakura. I found out that I didn't want to be a lawyer and I want to be more into having my own business one day," said Touya.

"Running a business, but Touya you need a lot of money in order to do that," said Sakura with a confused look in her face.

"Well, I got a call from our rich grandfather and I hear he isn't doing well at all. He wants us to visit him soon," said Touya as he looked at the road.

"I really don't want his money, Touya you can have it for all I care. I also don't want him to die he's the only family that we have, Touya," said Sakura feeling worry for her grandfather that even if he never loved her father she deeply respected him.

"Money, that was makes a person be someone in society Sakura and that what we will be soon. Sakura, he wants you specially to go visited him. He hasn't seen you in ten years or even more. He loves you the most because you look like mother and have her eyes," said Touya.

"He loved our mother deeply but that hatred for father keep him from her," whispered Sakura.

"So, what do you say will you go to see grandfather with me?" asked Touya.

"Sure, but I have some stuff to take care of first, ok," said Sakura as then they reached the house. Touya parked the car and both of them made their way up to the house to find that Tomoyo was their waiting for them with worry.

"Where have you guys been, I was worried for you," said Tomoyo as she approached them.

"Don't worry, were home now," said Touya as he took his jacket off.

"Sakura, what wrong with you and your hand!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she hugged Sakura.

"I had a little accident but don't worry I fine now," said Sakura not wanting Tomoyo to know what she really did.

"Sakura are you sure you look pale, do you need something to drink or eat?" asked Tomoyo of course not believing Sakura at all.

"Yeah! Give her some milk and a piece of that chocolate cake that's in the refrigerator," said Touya as he then walked to his room to change.

"You haven't been eating right, have you?" asked Tomoyo with worry.

"Stop, Tomoyo don't worry I'm fine let's just go to bed," said Sakura as she was about to walk to her room but was stopped by Tomoyo.

"HEy! You hear your big brother, here come with me to the kitchen," said Tomoyo as she took Sakura to the kitchen. There Tomoyo gave Sakura milk and chocolate cake for her to eat. Then they went to their own room to get a good night sleep.

Tomoyo's POV

"Hope Eriol does as I told him and gets here fast," said Tomoyo as she turned off her light and went to bed..

Syaoran and Eriol

Eriol arrived to the apartment to find Syaoran awake in his room listening to loud music.

"Syaoran, hey opened the door man!" yelled Eriol as he knocked on the door waiting for Syaoran to opened the door.

"What do you want, Eriol!" yelled Syaoran that opened the door and you could see that he was drunk and had red eyes like he was crying or something.

"Chill out man, I just wanted to tell you something about your beloved Sakura," said Eriol making Syaoran pull him into his room by the shirt.

"What do you know about, Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he grasped the stereo control and turned off the music.

"Well, she is willing to give you another chance if your up to it," said Eriol making Syaoran give him a confused look.

"Are you sure?" asked Syaoran not knowing if he should trust Eriol.

"I talked to Tomoyo her cousin and the only way is for you to go to her house right now and say what you truly feel outside her window," said Eriol shocking Syaoran.

"What!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"Come on get ready were going to see your sweet heart right, now," said Eriol as he walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

"And mine will were at it," thought Eriol.

"Go to her house and tell her what I feel from outside her window, what next to they want me to kidnap her and take her to a far away kingdom. Well, if Tomoyo told Eriol this must mean it's true and it could be my last chance to prove my love to her. Ok, I am going to take this chance because I know she is to precious to be lost without a fight," thought Syaoran as he started walking to where Eriol was waiting for him.

"Let's go!" said Syaoran as he walked passed Eriol.

"Sure, but I'm driving man," said Eriol as he took out his keys.

"Whatever, just get me them in one piece," said Syaoran as they walked to Eriol's car.

"I'll be back in your sweet arms again my beautiful, cherry blossom," thought Syaoran as he hear the engine go on and soon they were on the street driving to Sakura's house.

**To be Continued….**

Well, what will happen next and what about Touya? Well stay in alert for the next chapter.

Still then…

Review for me people!

Rushi Star


	15. We Belong Together

_**Chicos and Chicas in Love**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 15- "We Belong Together"**_

Thank you for to all those people that have reviewed this story and I'm thinking in making it end really soon but don't worry there will be an add sequel to this story. This is story is Sakura telling us what happened is her pasted and the other half will continue with her life after Syaoran leaves…if you are confused look at the first chapter. Well tell if you like this idea and hopefully I finish this half of the story before I leave to go to Mexico this whole summer. I have about 11 more days of school, lucky me, huh. It will be hard for me to update over there but please don't forget to tell me what you think of this story it very important to me, please.

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Thank you to you all!-

**Review lord- **I really enjoy your funny reviews and it makes me happy to have someone like you read my story. Your one of a kind!

**Pinaygrrl- **Thank you for reviewing and for all your wonderful comments.

**Animelover2- **Yeah! Eriol lied again and I try my best to include some comedy in this story with him. Enjoy!

**FlowerLover**- I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Thanx! For sticking around!

Also to **Kawaii Bell, Kitty Meow-Mix23 and too lil wolf lover**.

On with the show…

**Last Chapter…**

"Let's go!" said Syaoran as he walked passed Eriol.

"Sure, but I'm driving man," said Eriol as he took out his keys.

"Whatever, just get me them in one piece," said Syaoran as they walked to Eriol's car.

"I'll be back in your sweet arms again my beautiful, cherry blossom," thought Syaoran as he hear the engine go on and soon they were on the street driving to Sakura's house.

**On with the Story…**

At Eriol's car

"So, what are you going to do when you get to her house, man?" asked Eriol trying to calm down Syaoran that could stay still.

"I don't know, what I'm I supposed to do there?" asked Syaoran that looked very concerned. Eriol would have laughed at him at the moment but he knew better and they expression of worry and concerned on Syaoran's face was priceless.

"The famous Syaoran Li, having trouble with a girl but not just any girl but a very poor girl that has no future, Syaoran do you know where she stands in society…I'm I mean in our society?" asked Eriol making Syaoran halt and look at him.

Syaoran for once felt fear inside of him because he knew what Eriol was right about Sakura's class. His family and class would never accept her never and that hurt him deep inside because he knew that Sakura was worth much more than them.

"Your right about that Eriol, but I have found a angel when I at least expected it and has showed me a way no one will ever show me again and that is why I should that a chance not only for her but for my happiness and _I know that my happiness is with her and only her_," said Syaoran as he looked at Eriol.

"Well, then we are not wasting our time then, good I just wanted to make sure that you know what your doing and that it couldn't be easy if you know your family," said Eriol smiling he had for once seen Syaoran make a decision on his own.

"I know but believe me is worth it all" said Syaoran as he looked at out the window and noticed the empty streets filled with lights. Then Eriol stepped on the accelerator making the car go faster into the night.

Sakura

It was hot night and Sakura could fall asleep as she thought about her life and the events that had been happening to her life since, Syaoran appeared that night.. She remembered that night but her mind kept replaying it like it was something very important to her life like a part of her.

"Why did you come into my life?"

Sakura had so many question and so little answered and it was driving her crazy. She felt helpless and in need of something.

"Why is like so complicated?"

"Is there really someone out there that would love me?"

"If, so what are they doing at this moment?"

"I better be more quiet or Touya will get worried and come knocking in," thought Sakura as she slowly closed her eyes.

Syaoran and Eriol…

"Here that her house!" exclaimed Syaoran as he pointed to a small house.

Eriol already knew that house it was of coarse and was going to the back side it and spotted a small balcony and knew that it was Sakura's room. BINGO! He parked the car just in front of it and him and Syaoran looked at each other.

"Just tell her what you feel, ok. Follow you heart and it will guide you," said Eriol with a very serious voice.

"Ahh…thank you for the advice and for once in my life I think you are right, so if you don't mind playing the song my the Backstreetboys 'Incomplete' for me, buddy," said Syaoran with a smirk making Eriol smirk also.

"Nice plan," said Eriol as he looked for the CD and when he found it he then put in the played and then loud music started playing.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
**_

"Please come outside" thought Syaoran as he waited…he slowly walked to the direction of the balcony and waited quietly.

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
**_

"Sakura, you and me belong together now and forever" thought Syaoran as he waited.

_**It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
**_

Then a light was turned on as time seemed to go by slowly…

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Inside the house

Sakura was slowly falling asleep but then all of a sudden loud music started playing but the most weirdest thing was that it seem to be coming from just outside her balcony. She turned on the light and slowly peeked outside the window and her eyes widen at the person that was waiting for her outside. Her heart seemed to go faster and faster with the incredible excitement.

"Syaoran what are trying to prove to me?"

_**To be Continued….**_

So what do you think? You like? Brighliant aren't I? Well you know what to do PEOPLE!

_**Rushi Star **_


	16. Just You and Me, Baby!

_**Chicos and Chicas in Love**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 16- "Just You and Me, Baby…"**_

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Last Chapter…

Inside the house

Sakura was slowly falling asleep but then all of a sudden loud music started playing but the most weirdest thing was that it seem to be coming from just outside her balcony. She turned on the light and slowly peeked outside the window and her eyes widen at the person that was waiting for her outside. Her heart seemed to go faster and faster with the incredible excitement.

"Syaoran what are trying to prove to me?"

On with this story…

Sakura could fell the nerves killing her as time passed by and some how her body felt like it was glued to the floor..

"What should I do?" whispered Sakura to herself as Tomoyo blasted in with a wide smile placed on her lovely face.

"Sakura, you lucky girl, what are you waiting for, go out there and see your Romeo," said Tomoyo as gave a hug.

"But, Tomoyo I saw him kiss Brenda that other night, you can't forget what my eyes saw that horrible night," whispered Sakura.

"You got that right, but come on maybe there is this little part that eyes can't tell you and that Syaoran is trying to tell you he, himself. I advice you to go and talk to him before your brother hurt him or something," said Tomoyo as she smiled at Sakura.

"I think I love him, Tomoyo but he hurt me but," said Sakura but she stopped when she hear Syaoran calling out to her.

"Sakura! If you hear me please come out and talk to me, please!" yelled Syaoran as he waited for Sakura.

"Go, Sakura and talk to him your wasting time, go," said Tomoyo as she pushed Sakura to the door as Tomoyo dragged her out. Tomoyo knew that and had a feeling that those two were meet for each other and she was going to do her best to work things out between them.

Elsewhere in the house

Touya was sleeping peacefully in his bed but it what all of a sudden broken by loud music. He jumped out of bed and looked outside and saw a figure standing just outside, Sakura's window and a car with someone in it.

"Aww, how nice for a pair of bastards to bring me a serenade," whispered Touya as an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Let me freshen them up just a little bit," thought Touya as he left his room and search of something that was going to come useful.

Syaoran

"Why? Doesn't she come out maybe she never did love me after and was playing with me," thought Syaoran but then he saw a tall figure opening out the window. Smiling and watching patiently to see his Sakura he stepped closer to the window.

"Ooh! Beautiful Cherry Blossom please come out and show your lovely face to me," said Syaoran as he waited.

"How about if you kiss my ass and get the hell out of here!" yelled a loud and angry male voice making Syaoran shocked and then was hit by huge amount of cold water. That completely got him soaked, from head to toe.

"Ahh," yelled Syaoran not believing just what happened.

Eriol, who saw the whole thing got out of the car and started laughing his ass off. Which make Syaoran send him angry glances.

"Now, you listen to me, gaki! Stay away from my sister or there will be hell to pay!" shouted a very angry Touya as he took pride within himself of what he just had accomplished.

"Eriol, is that her brother?" said Syaoran in a low voice so only Eriol could hear.

"Yeah! That her overprotected brother and speaking of him, I better hide or else he'll recognizes me," said Eriol as he calm down and ran to the car for shelter.

"Now, what do I do?" thought Syaoran as he ran his right hand through his hair and looked at himself.

"Syaoran, is that you," came a voice that was behind him and his heart seemed like it was going to jump out of pure joy. He slowly turned around and came face to face with his angel.

"Yes, Sakura can you forgive me?" said Syaoran as he went closer to her which make Touya even madder.

"Sakura stay away from that man he is a really bad man!" yelled Touya as he saw Syaoran talking to Sakura, who didn't hear him or anything.

"I have to do something about this and fast" thought Touya as he disappeared from the window.

"Sakura, I know that you saw me kissing that bitch, but she like had everything planned out or something. She seemed to know that you were going to come out of the door and she has been trying to like seduce me for my money," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura that just looked at him, not saying a word.

"I love you, Sakura and I will prove myself to you. Just give one more chance and I will show you, just how much I need you and love you," said Syaoran as he took Sakura's right hand and took it in between his hands and brought it close to his heart.

Sakura felt like she was going to faint, but just as he took her hands she felt happy, excited and the fact that she could feel his strong heartbeats that were like calling out to her. Then she looked up and was lost in his eyes and melted her emotions.

"Just one more chance," whispered Syaoran as he then hugged her and whispered his words close to her ear.

"Syaoran, if it wasn't for this love that I have for you would have meant nothing to me but you do and that why, I will give you one more chance," whispered Sakura as she then gave his a big hug. Slowly Syaoran picked her up and hugged her with all his love.

"You wouldn't regret it, my Cherry Blossom," whispered Syaoran as he then placed her back on her feet and then kissed her with all his might.

"This I can get used, too," whispered Sakura as she kissed him back and slowly placing her arms around his neck.

Touya

He was getting ready to walk to the couple but was stopped by Tomoyo that seemed very happy.

"Where are you going?" asked Tomoyo.

"To beat the living hell out of that bastard that's going to hurt my baby sister," said Touya his way out was stopped by Tomoyo.

"Touya, calm down let me explain something," said Tomoyo.

"Explain! Explain what!" yelled Touya.

"The man out there is non other than Syaoran Li, him and Sakura were going out but something happened and he truly loves your sister and beside I think that Sakura is happy with him and that what you want right Touya, to see your sister happy with the man, she loves. Right?" asked Tomoyo making Touya calm down.

"Yes, but if he hurt her he will answer to me," said Touya .

"Don't worry he loved her with his life, he will take care of her," said Tomoyo as she then hear a knock on the door and opened it reviling non other than Eriol.

"Hello!" said Eriol with a wide smile on his face but soon disappeared when he saw Touya.

"YOU!" yelled Touya as he got closer to him but was once again stopped by Tomoyo.

"Aaa, you can't touch this one either he's my boyfriend," smiled Tomoyo as she then hugged a very shocked Eriol that also hugged her back.

"Just great! I'm going to my room," yelled Touya as he marched to his room not believing his eyes or ears.

"Boyfriend?' asked Eriol after Touya was out of sight.

"Yeah! That the only way he wouldn't have hurt you," said Tomoyo while blushing.

"Would you really like to be my girlfriend?" asked Eriol making Tomoyo look at him with shock.

"Me?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, you," said Eriol laughing at her cuteness.

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend," said Tomoyo as then Eriol gave her a kiss that slowly was responded by Tomoyo.

"Well, if Syaoran is going to have fun, so will I," thought Eriol as continued to kiss her.

**To be Continued…**

So, yeah there back now the real action begins….

Rushi Star


	17. Heart I'm Trusting You Part 1

_**Chicos and Chicas in Love**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 17- "Heart I'm Trusting You - Part 1"**_

HI! People and well thank you soooo much for reviewing the last chapter and I'm out of school until Aug. 11, 2005. I'm going to be a junior, I'm very excited but here come the bad news. (Please don't kill me). I will be gone this whole summer to Mexico and California, cool, huh! I'm leaving June 9 and I promise I will finish this story but I think you guys wouldn't like it but hey don't worry I will be working on the sequel!.

So, please tell me if you want a sequel but of coarse you guys need to read the last chapter in order to know if you want a sequel, right but anyway think about it and tell me. Arigato!

Special thanks…for reviewing chapter 16!

**Kawaii Bell**- I'm happy that you have enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading!

**FlowerLover- **So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

**Pinaygrrl**- Enjoy!

**Sango Twin**- Well, thank you for your wonderful reviews and thank you for offering to help check my story but hey! I already have someone, thank you! I will try my best to have no more spelling errors. You're a great reviewer! Enjoy!

**Kitty Meow-Mix23**- You're a sweet reviewer, enjoy!

**lil wolf lover**- Thank you for reviewing and don't worry about Meilin and the marriage thing are coming really soon! Hope you get my e-mail. Enjoy!

**Animelover2- **Thank you for reading and yeah! Syaoran's lines are like Shakespeare but let me tell you something…I love poetry and well I made those line's up. Really it was all me and well thank you for noticing. Enjoy!

Last chapter…

"Would you really like to be my girlfriend?" asked Eriol making Tomoyo look at him with shock.

"Me?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, you," said Eriol laughing at her cuteness.

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend," said Tomoyo as then Eriol gave her a kiss that slowly was responded by Tomoyo.

"Well, if Syaoran is going to have fun, so will I," thought Eriol as continued to kiss her.

On with the story…

It had been two days after that magnificent night. Both Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't believe just how happy they were to be with two hot guys that seemed to loved them, like there was no tomorrow. While, Touya just couldn't take it anymore and each time he saw the two romantic couples hugging, laughing and joking around, he just gets up and locks himself in the room. He knew that they probably thought that he had trouble accepting them as couples but the truth was that it reminded him of the one and only should that melted away his fantasies to ever love again.

"Way does love have to be so, painful," whispered Touya as he just closed the door to his room and then just threw himself to his bed and grasped his pillow and hugged it as he looked at the only window in the room. That showed a beautiful sunny day, with a heat to make anyone go crazy if you were in the streets.

Downstairs…

The house was a complete mess as the T.V was on and was playing the movie Princess Dairies 2. There on the couch was Eriol with Tomoyo in his arms as a bag of popcorn by the side and on the floor was non other than Sakura and Syaoran hugging each other as they continued to watch the movie.

"Guys, What do think is wrong with Touya?" asked Sakura as she didn't move her eyes from the T. V. screen.

Syaoran looked at her and he could see right away that something was bothering Sakura and he didn't like it at all. He didn't like to see Sakura, sad or anything or else he would make them pay dearly.

"Sakura, don't worry I'll talk to him and I will try to make him accept me, somehow," said Syaoran as he smiled at Sakura that moved her head in order to see him and smiled at him.

"Arigato, Syaoran," whispered Sakura as placed a gentle kiss on his lips and continued to watch the movie.

"Your welcome, but Sakura can I ask you something that may sound not import," said Syaoran as Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"Did that boss of your ever talk to you?" said Syaoran.

"He did call to me to go see him but that all, and besides as you have noticed I haven't gone to work this past days because I have been spending them with you, silly," said Sakura.

"Well that all I need to know, and if your worried about your job don't be," said Syaoran in a very serious voice that send chills up Sakura's spine. Slowly without Sakura knowing Syaoran turn his head and nodded at Eriol that nodded his head. Tomoyo saw this and just let it go by because she knew of what they were thinking on doing.

In China….

"I can't take it, anymore!" cried a beautiful woman that had pure black hair and amazing ruby eyes as she released her mighty furry.

"Please, understand Xiao Lang, he must have a very good reasons for not calling us and well not coming back," said Yelene as she tried her best to calm down Meilin. She had to admit that lately she had witness a side of Meilin that could make anyone go crazy. Even if she didn't like to admit it but she was having sexed thought of the marriage with her and Xiao Lang. Even if she could pick a new wife for her son, she had no power the powerful Li Clan.

"Who knows what Syaoran, might be doing in Japan maybe even have secret affair behind my back while I'm here stuck in China," said Meilin as she then started imagining Syaoran surrounded by woman as he just took a drink of his cold drink and make that famous smirk of his. It was enough to drive her crazy because she knew that if he wanted he would have any girl, not just for his money but for his exotic looks to make a girl do anything if he asked for it.

"Calm down, Meilin, I'm sure if Xiao Lang doesn't contact us, I'm sure Eriol will," said Yelen as he wondered why Eriol hadn't also contacted them. He was mainly sent to bring him back and help him finish any business that was left.

"Knowing Eriol, he's probably having the time of his life and since he's with Syaoran there no doubt," said Meilin as she took her seat as she just sigh in frustration.

"Just calm down, if they don't contact us in between three days. You will have to take extreme measurements, Meilin," said Yelene making a little smile show on Meilin's lips.

"Just three more days, for your freedom my dearest Syaoran. You will be mine and your money as well," thought Meilin.

The young Lovers

"Now, that the movie is over with let's go out for dinner or something," said Syaoran as he helped Sakura up on her feet and then strength out his arms.

"Yeah! Let's go and have a blast it about time we go into the fresh night and well enjoy ourselves," said Eriol as he got up. Sakura and Tomoyo just looked at each other and then at the guys.

"Sorry, to brake it to you guys, but me and Sakura are broke," said Tomoyo as Sakura nodded her head.

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other in not believing their ears and just couldn't believe that both Sakura and Tomoyo didn't know just how important business men and how rich both of them were. It kind of made them see that both Sakura and Tomoyo weren't your average girlfriends that wanted just money like the previous girls they had dated.

"Sakura, but darling don't you know that your dating one of china's and Japan's greatest business men and that besides the fact that I'm loaded with endless money," said Syaoran as he walked over to Sakura that just looked at him as he hugged her.

"That right, Tomoyo just don't worry about money as along as your with us. You can get whatever you want," said Eriol as he hugged Tomoyo.

"That very sweet of you Syaoran but I don't want you to think that I just want you for your money because you know that me and you are from completely different social life," whispered Sakura to Syaoran's ear making him look at her in the eyes.

"Your right, but come on your normal people just like everyone else in this world and we have all the rights to love each other," said Syaoran making Sakura blush and smiled at him as she hugged him.

"God, I love being with him," thought Sakura as she smelled him manly scent.

Syaoran smiled and was glad that he didn't lose her because he knew that she was one of kind and that no one in the world wound ever replace her in his heart.

"Well, it settled then let's go out of dinner!" said Eriol as he and Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and Syaoran that nodded their head in agreement.

Somewhere else

"What to meet her and get to know her," whispered a low voice as the figure looked at the clear blue sky just outside his balcony.

As images of a beautiful amber headed girl with amazing emerald eyes keep playing indeed his head.

"You will be mine," whispered the voice as he knew that whatever he wanted he got at any cost.

"Your will be the one to warm up my bed, every night…."

**To be Continued….**

Sorry, guys that I have to end it like this but, in the next chapter things as going to start to happen to stay stunned!

Rushi Star


	18. Heart I'm Trusting You Part 2

_**Chicos and Chicas in Love**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 18- "Heart I'm Trusting You- Part 2"**_

This must be the fastest update, I have ever done!

Thankyou to those people that reviewed the last chapter.

I know that in Mexico it will be hard for me to update but I will try my best by going to those café places where you pay for some computer time in the city. I will be going to Gunajuato, Guadalajara, Ixtapa and other places, wish me luck! And maybe I will meet the guy of my dream and then I can write I sweet story about it…Just kidding only destiny knows what might happen. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

Last Chapter…

Somewhere else

"What to meet her and get to know her," whispered a low voice as the figure looked at the clear blue sky just outside his balcony.

As images of a beautiful amber headed girl with amazing emerald eyes keep playing indeed his head.

"You will be mine," whispered the voice as he knew that whatever he wanted he got at any cost.

"Your will be the one to warm up my bed, every night…."

The next day…(Time will be going fast now.)

Sakura and Syaoran decided to go to the beach by themselves and spend some time together alone and enjoying each other's company. To be with each other was like to be free and of coarse wonderful, to be with the one that you love.

"Hey! Syaoran catch me if you can!" laughed Sakura as she started running around on the silky white sand as her hair glowed with the sun's rays and her body seemed to reflect an attracting glow, but most of all were her eyes deep emerald and with a beauty to attract any male to her feet.

Syaoran just took in her magnificent beauty as he smile to himself. Still not believing that he was blessed with such a beauty. Clearly anyone would say that she was an angel from heaven to set him free from the Li Clan. He would never express just how much, she made him feel inside.

"Sakura, you can run, but you can't hide my sweet Cherry Blossom!" cried Syaoran as he ran after her and laughing seen her run faster.

"Just catch me if you can!" said Sakura as she ran but tripped in a rock and before she could hit the ground she felt of strong arms around her waist pulling her to his body. She smile and feeling safe within his arms and slowly she turn around so she could see him perfectly and smiled at him.

"Do you love me?" asked Sakura as she looked into his amazing amber eyes.

"You know that I love you, Sakura with all my heart," said Syaoran as he smiled at her.

"Why do you ask?" asked Syaoran.

"I just love hearing those words come out of your mouth," said Sakura as she hugged him to her.

"Never leave me, Syaoran, never…" whispered Sakura but Syaoran's eyes widen as he knew that sooner or later he would have to leave her but he pushed that a side for now.

"I promise, that even with the distance I will always be with you" whispered Syaoran.

"Look at the sunset, Syaoran isn't it lovely?" asked Sakura as she observed the wonderful and colorful sunset.

"Yeah, this just reminds me that '**our life is frittered away by details**' to much at times and that we sometimes ignore… the real beauty of our life's and of the planet," said Syaoran as he continued to watch the sunset as he held Sakura closer to him.

(What he means that he has never had time to enjoy life like normal people, and that sometimes people get to distracted by things of no value and ignore what we really need and should value).

"Syaoran, '**let us spend one day as deliberately as nature**' before you leave, that the last thing I ask of you before you, know," said Sakura shocking Syaoran but just nodded his head. He would do anything to make her happy if he had the power to.

(What she means is to forget about everything and to just be themselves with each other.)

"We will do more than that if you want," said Syaoran with a smirk on his face as he looked at Sakura, that just blush.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Mister," said Sakura as she playfully slapped him in the arms making Syaoran pick her up around her waist and going in circles as Sakura started laughing. Feeling the her in his arms and listening to her sweet laughter as he looked at her in the eyes as he spines her around.

While going in circles, Sakura heart started beating faster and faster as she looked into those eyes of his, as she could feel her hair all over her as he slowly stopped and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and then she felt his soft lips on her's and slowly started kissing her. Slowly, she response back with all her heart, as he then asked for entrance into her mouth and soon, both lovers were completely lost into their sweet fantacies….

(All that they are doing is kissing, guys ok. Don't think bad) .

Eriol

"I can't believe that I'm the one taking care of the bussiness, in Japan," said a very angry Eriol as he looked at all the paper that need to be looked at and signed.

"I still need to call, his mother and inform her about the busssiness. To bad that his lovely affair of his has to come to an end soon," thought Eriol as he stopped looking at the paper and looked outside the window and saw that is was getting dark and darker and soon he would have to go see his own sweet heart.

"I will also, will have to leave," whispered Eriol as he felt sadness overcome him.

"But at least I have a better chance to come back, one day," said Eriol as he continued with his work.

China…

"I need someone to contack my only family member, before my time runs out," said an old voice to a person that nodded his head and walked out of the room. His name was non other than, Kisho Avalon, one of the richest man in china. He had lots of companies all over china and Japan but since he was a very devoted man he spend all his youth in having in all that he was accomplished.

"Time is against me now, and I can't just let someone have all my money and companies instead of my family," said Kisho Avalon as his emerald eyes showed loneliness and emptiness and he slowly looked at the picture in his desk and picked it up and looked at it.

There in the picture was his only child, holding her two children. In her arms was a beautiful baby girl with bright emerald eyes just like his daughter and his and on the side was a very tall boy with a smile. The picture was very old but it was very dear to him because it was the only thing that brought a smile on his face.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you will have all my fortune, my dearest granddaughter," said Kisho as he smiled and looked at the baby girl.

Japan the next day…

Sakura and Syaoran

Yesterday was like a dream a dream that both of them didn't want to wake up or anything. Last night after all the kissing they stayed in one of the hotel's that Syaoran own and of coarse they got the best room and best service.

"Sakura it time to, wake up," said Syoaran as he slowly shock Sakura from her sleep.

"Just one more minute, please," said Sakura as she moan and hide her head under the covers.

"Come on Sakura, I got a surprise that I know you are going to love," said Syaoran making a very excited Sakura jump out of head and looked at him with joy.

"Ok, I'm up where is it?" asked Sakura as Syaoran laughed at her cuteness.

"Why, are you laughing, were you joking around," asked Sakura as she looked at him.

"Of coarse not silly, you just have to find it, come on follow me breakfast is ready," said Syaoran as he walked to the kitchen.

"Ok," said Sakura as she quickly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and changed clothes and then went to the kitchen.

"I hope you hungry, because we have pancakes and ice cream," said sprain showing a very delicious plate.

"Wow, well what are we waiting for lets dig in," said Sakura as she started eating her pancakes as Syaoran just smiled at her.

"Slow, down you might hurt yourself or something," said Syaoran.

"Have to finish this fast to I can start looking for my surprise," said Sakura making Syaoran laugh even louder.

"If that the case, don't worry it closer than, what you think," said Syaoran making Sakura look at him funny.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," said Syoarna as he then started eating his own breakfast.

After finishing her pancakes Sakura started eating her ice cream but as she placed a huge amount of ice cream in her mouth she felt something hard and strong and round.

"What in the world!" cried Sakura as she then got a napkin and spit it out.

"It's a silver ring," said Sakura as she looked at him and there in the top part was wolf and a cherry blossom.

"Do you like it?" asked Syaoran as he looked at it and then at her.

"Are you kidding me it gorgeous!" said Sakura as she placed it in her right finger and got up from her seat and walked to his side and gave him a tight hug. But something happen in that hug that made Syaoran go red because unknown to Sakura that hug was very tight in a way that Syaoran could feel both her breast completely against his chest. It was a new feeling for Syaoran and it awoke a great passion inside of him that had been asleep.

Slowly, he places both hands in the side of Sakura's head and pulled her down to a passionate kiss taking her breath away as she then started kissing him back with the same amount of passion. Soon, Sakura was sitting in his lap as they continued kissing as one of Syaoran's hand slowly went to feel Sakura's soft skin under the shirt. Sakura was at first shock but it felt so good that she ignored it. Syaoran could hardly think any more and he was about to got upper when Sakura stop his hand before it made contact with her breast.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think that we should stop," whispered Sakura into his ear but Syaoran slowly nodded his head.

"Sorry about that, I will never do that if you don't want me too," said Syaoran as he blushed.

"Believe me I do want you to do it, but it not a good time right now," said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"I understand come on let's finish eating," said Syarona as he and Sakura went back in finishing their breakfast but deep inside both of them they knew that they wanted each other and badly and it was getting worst with every passing moments.

**To Be continued…**

I know that I kinda included a little more of passion on his chapter and I hope you guys like it because there will be a little more in the next chpater but don't worry I will not write a lemon, unless you guys want one in the future but it all up to you but right now, it a no!

Well, tell me what you think and well enjoy the last chapter of this story 

Rushi Star


	19. Heart Im Trusting You Part 3

_**Chicos and Chicas in Love**_

_Rushi Star_

_**Chapter 19- "Heart I'm Trusting You- Part 3"**_

_**Here's the long awaited chapter for you guys. Thank you once again to all the people that reviewed the last chapter and well hope this one makes you such more happier.**_

_**I can't believe I'm leaving this weekend and well, can't wait to see all my family and wonderful places. I'm just hoping that I don't get sick from traveling. **_

_**Thank you for all you comments.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Summary**- Afraid of falling for someone richer than you, being judge for being poor. Having an affair and holding something his family wants so badly a new heir, "I'll find a way back to you some how," "I'll be waiting..." Lovers broken apart by hatred, jealousy and family.

**Last Chapter…**

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think that we should stop," whispered Sakura into his ear but Syaoran slowly nodded his head.

"Sorry about that, I will never do that if you don't want me too," said Syaoran as he blushed.

"Believe me I do want you to do it, but it not a good time right now," said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"I understand come on let's finish eating," said Syaoran as he and Sakura went back in finishing their breakfast but deep inside both of them they knew that they wanted each other and badly and it was getting worst with every passing moments.

**On with the story….**

Syaoran's POV

"I can't help it anymore I want, Sakura Kinomoto to be in my life. I want to share everything that I have to offer, I now know that I have fallen for her…In this short, stay I have experienced life in a totally different point of view a which, involves love and happiness. The happiness I was always forbidden to experience. She has change my life. I just hope, she feels they same way I feel," thought Syaoran as he looked at himself in the mirror as he finished shaving after taking a refreshing shower.

"Yesterday, I can't really explain what happened when, we share those kisses, they were like nothing I have ever experience and I have to admit…that last night I couldn't fall asleep just wanting to feel her soft and rosy lips with mine once again…."

Slowly he ran his right hand through this messy chocolate hair and closed his eyes as an image of Sakura smiling at him came to him, making a smile appear on his face.

"I must show her and tell her just how I feel tonight, before it too late," thought Syaoran as he opened his eyes and took one last glance at himself in the mirror, before he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. As soon, as he reached his bed the phone started ringing as he slowly picked it up.

"Hello, Syaoran Li speaking,"

"Hi! Darling! How are you?" came a very familiar voice that belong to the one and only…

"Meilin…" said Syaoran totally shocked…

"I see… I left you speechless, well let me get to the point, you will have to fly back tomorrow or else I will have to fly over there and bring you myself"

"Tomorrow, sorry I haven't finish my…"

"That the same old excuse, Syaoran. I talked to Eriol and he said it all finish and that you are really to come back. So, you better show yourself back in Hong Kong tomorrow or else"

"Or else what Meilin?"

"Don't make me get the whole Li Clan against you! What would your family think of you"

"Fine, I will be there tomorrow"

"That's wonderful, I will finished everything or our wedding day and our special night darling, I can hardly wait to see your magnificent body,"

"Meilin, may I remind you that I do NOT love you and this is an arranged marriage"

"But you will love me after our first night, I will make sure of that"

"I think I get your point, Meilin, good-bye" and with that Syaoran threw they phone into the wall, which broke it into pieces.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Syaoran as he couldn't believe that he would have to leave Japan tomorrow but, above all his one and only true love.

"Even if destiny doesn't want us to be together, my heart will always love you, Sakura Kinomoto," thought Syaoran as his eyes turned cold amber with all the hatred he held for the Li Clan and Meilin that wasn't as innocent as he thought.

"One day we, will have one another," thought Syaoran as he promised himself then started getting dress, there where a lot of thing for him to do and so little time.

Hong Kong

"Aunty Yelene! Syaoran is coming back tomorrow, we can continue with the wedding preparations!" said Meilin as she ran all over the room making all the maids smile at their soon to be new mistress.

"That's some good news, Meilin," said Yelene as she smiled at how happy Meilin was but deep inside she knew Syaoran didn't love her and would never be happy with her and that made Yelene sad for her son.

"I hope this is for the best, for everyone," whispered Yelene as they began to preparations.

"I'm going to be so happy with Syaoran as my husband, I'm going to give him so many children!" cried Meilin with happiness.

"Children, that the only thing the Li Clan wants a new and strong heir," said Yelene making Meilin nod her head.

'But fist, I must make him fall in love with me completely and then he will never remember if he ever love another person because he will be mine completely' thought Meilin as she smiled at her brilliant plan. All her childhood she was dream of nothing else but becoming Syaoran's wife and mistress.

"You will me mine," whispered Meilin.

Sakura in Japan

In a very pink room, was Sakura on the bed while holding a ring close to her heart like it was something that was keeping her alive. She could look at it, touch it and read it small and loving message inside of that read "**_You hold a special place in my Heart…Syaoran Li_**" it was in a very small print but you could read it perfectly. She had read it already like 50 times or more and she could image herself in his arms forever.

"I think I love you, Syaoran Li, after Jaime's death I have found love once again," thought Sakura as she smiled.

"Jaime, where ever your at, I just want to say… thank you for all your love. I will never forget you, but it's time to move on," whispered Sakura as she then remembered last night kisses that she share with Syaoran.

"His kissed are so tender and at the same time full of sweet ecstasy," thought Sakura as she remembered the way her body felt with him, her body wanted him to touch her make her feel love and if she didn't stop it last night they would have done something that both of them could have regretted.

"Would I give myself to him?" wondered Sakura as she kept dreaming about her and Syaoran and soon she was fast sleep again.

"Syaoran, I love you," whispered Sakura in her sleep.

Eriol

"Poor, Syaoran I fell sorry for him," whispered Eriol and he knew already the pain that Syaoran was going through.

"I hope he makes his decision, a good one at the end, know it my turn to worry about my own babe, Tomoyo," thought Eriol as he got up from his seat and started getting changed.

"I wouldn't lose Tomoyo to anyone," thoguth Eriol that knew that he had developed deep feeling for her as well.

Kinomoto House

"Hey! Touya have you seen Sakura?" asked Tomoyo as she just finished making breakfast and only Touya was around and no sign of Sakura.

"I think that big monster, is still sleeping, as usual," said Touya as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Well, I think I should go and wake her up," said Tomoyo as she was getting ready to go and wake Sakura up but was stopped when someone was at the door.

"Coming!" yelled Tomoyo as she went for the door as slowly opening and reveling Syaoran Li in the spot.

"Hi Syaoran! Well come in!" said a very happy Tomoyo.

"Hi! Tomoyo well I just came to see Sakura and take her to see a place I just finished making by the beach," said Syaoran as he walked in and taking off his shoes.

"It alright with me but I must say that Sakura is still sleeping in her room," said Tomoyo as she lead him to the kitchen where Touya stopped eating and looked at him with no emotion.

"Ooh! Great! The big and bad old brother" thoguth Syaoran as he smiled nervously at Touya.

"I will be right back, I will go and wake up, Sakura," said Tomoyo as she got the hit that Touya wanted to talk to Syaoran alone.

"Well, take a seat, Li," said Touya as he looked at Syaoran.

"Sure, Kinomoto," said Syaoran as he took a seat at a safe distance from Touya.

"Well, I hope you don't hurt my sister's feelings at the end," said Touya getting to the point.

"Kinomoto, I love you sister with all my heart and I know that you will do the best for her and well, I want to tell you that I will respect your sister feeling and body," said Syaoran in a very serious voice making Touya look at him in wonder.

"What do you have to offer to my sister?" asked Touya.

"Well, I guess you don't know that I'm the Li and the future leader of the powerful Li clan in China and that I own almost half of the restaurants and resorts in Japan, especially around this area," said Syaoran making Touya look at him.

"Someone rich, as you fell in love with my sister? That's hard to believe" asked Touya.

"I know it kinda hard, to believe but, Sakura has showed me that life is what you want it to be and that above all, I feel in love with her and love her with my life," said Syaorna.

"That very hard to believe because, I hear that you are engaged and as soon as you leave Japan, you will marry and because leader of the Li clan, I'm I right?" asked Touya shocking Syaoran.

"How do you know?" asked Syaoran.

"You can say that I have a very rich and powerful family member in, China," said Touya making Syaorna more confused but he ignore that and continued witht their conversation.

"Well, you better listent to me, Syarna Li. I encourage you to tell my sister nothing but the truth and stop playing with her heart," said Touya as he got up and walked away leaving Syaoran to think to himself.

"Stop! Playing with her heart!" Thought Syaoran as those words repeated in his mind.

"But how, could I be playing with her heart, if my whole heart belongs to her and only her," thought Syaoran as he waited for Sakura and Tomoyo to show up.

After 10 minutes

"Hey! Syaoran sorry for making you wait so long," came a very happy Sakura as she walked up to Syaoran and gave him a kiss on the lips and then a hug.

"Hi!" said Syaoran as he was knocked out of his thought and smiled at Sakura.

"Well, I have things to, see guys later," said Tomoyo as she disappeared with a wide smile on her face.

"So, where to today?" asked Sakura as she hugged him to her.

"You will see, come on let's go," said Syaoran as he took her hand with his and started heading for the car.

"Ok," said Sakura as she smile, god she love him so much.

Later that Day….

It was getting darker and darker and two shadows stood together holding each other looking as the moon and stars that were slowly coming out. It felt so magical to just look up into the sky and look at all the wonderful creations that god created just you. And there look up into the sky, you were holding your, love one close to you and your heart. This feeling was the feeling that both Sakura and Syaoran were experiencing at the moment.

"Syaoran, this place is so beautiful and magical," said Sakura as she took a deep breath and looked into Syaoran eyes.

"Sakura, I made this place especially for you," said Syaoran as he also looked at Sakura.

"Really?" asked Sakura not believe as she smiled at him.

"Yes, Sakura thank you for showing me that life if what you want it to be and above all you showed me…how to..," said Syaorna but stopped at he looked at Sakura.

"Showed you how to what, Syaoran," asked Sakura as she waited for his asker.

"You should me how to love, Sakura. I Love you with all my heart," said Syaoran as Sakura's smile disappeared and looked at him in shock.

"But, Syaorna your getting married soon, to another woman," said Sakura as tears started forming in her eyes.

"No, don't cry, Sakura you deserve much better. I'm not worth you tears, please don't cry," whispered Syaoran as he whipped away her tears.

"Syaoran, I cry for you and me because I have fallen in love with you, too," whispered Sakura into his ear making him look at her in shock.

"Sakura, even if our love is forbidden, I will never forget nor love another person as I'm loving you," said Syaoran with smiled as he then hugged her with all his might and with all the emotion he was feeling at the moment.

"And I will always love you," said Sakura as she hugged back with all her might. After a few second of enjoying each other warmed they pulled away.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," whispered Syaoran as he slowly lowered his view to the ground.

Sakura felt like a knife just went into her heart and was breaking into pieces. As she looked at him. Tomorrow he will walk out of her life for good and there was nothing, she could do to stop it.

"Syaoran, look at me," whispered Sakura as Syaorna looked at her.

"Show me just how much you love you, tonight," said Sakura as she looked at him with all her love.

"You want me to show you how much I love you, Sakura?" asked Syaorna not believing his ears.

"Yes, if tonight is all we have let's remember it forever…," whisperd Sakura as she then started kissing him passionately. Syaoran not beliving that Sakura was doing his but decided that he wanted this as well and started kissing her as well. Slowly as time passed by a sigle tear rolled down Sakura's face and fell down to where Syoran's heart was at and slowly disappeared, never to be seen again.

"My heart and body, belong to you and only you," whispered Syaorna as he continued to kiss her as then he picked her up and started walking into the room nearby and then soon, he placed Sakura in a soft bed as he was on top of her kissing her.

"Make me your, now and forever, my little wolf," said Sakura and that was all the encouragement that Syarona needed as began to show her just how much he love her.

Slowly, the two figure became one and as the night grew darker time was running out for them. Only the star and moon knew the heavenly love the two share that night. Never to be spoken of ever again…

Present….(5 Years later)

"And, that how both of us showed each other just, how much we loved eachother, that night" whispered Ying Fa as she smile at the memory of their love making that night. Then she looked at the ring in her finger and smiled after all those years, she still keep it and treasured it with all her love.

"Mrs. Kinomoto were back,"

Ying Fa then turn her attention to a small boy with messy chocolate hair and huge emerald eyes ran to her and hugged her. He was very strong and tall for his age and very smart as well.

"Mommy! I'm back from the park," cried the little 5 year old little boy as he smiled at his only mother in the world.

"That great darling, come let's go have some ice cream and give uncle Touya a visit in the office," said Ying Fa as she held her only son's hand and walked away with a smile on her face, because even if she couldn't have the one that held her heart with her, she would have a piece of him in their only son named, Oytun Kinomoto. As far as everyone knew he was the only true heir to the Li Clan.

"One day you will know who, your father is…," thought Ying Fa as she smiled at her son.

"One day…when destiny brings him into our life's once again," Slowly the two figure holding hands disappeared as a door was slowly closed….

_**The End….**_

Well, I'm done with this story. Now I have in mind a second part to this story. So, people tell me if you want me to continue and well hope you wouldn't be mad at me for ending it this way. But you must understand me, right? Well off to Mexico I go.

Have a great summer and stay safe.

Will update when I have a chance.

Rushi Star


	20. Missing Page in My Live

"CCIL- Returning to My Heart"

By Rushi Star

Author Note- Hi! It me again, and I'm back with the promise sequel to my hit story, Chicoa and Chicas In love. Right, now I'm a junior in high school, and started working in McDonalds. I know it not the best job, but as long as I get money, right. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Thank you, to all that will continue to read this sequel to it. Hope, you will like it as much as the first one.

"CCIL- Returning to My Heart"

By Rushi Star

"The Missing Page in My Life"

Here's the new summary...

After 5 years, Ying Fa Kinomoto and her brother Touya find themselves to be one of the richest families in Hong Kong, China, and all thanks to their grandfather that left everything to, Ying Fa. There living in Hong Kong, where they come across the rich and mighty Syaoran Li, and his wife Meilin Li, which for someone unknown reason can't have children. Soon, the past comes to hurt, the two young lovers, but the part that hurts, Ying Fa the most is that, Syaoran Li! Doesn't remember her at all and is a cold hearted bastard!

So, if you want to know what happened after the first part you must read this!

Hong Kong City

Li Corp.

"Mrs. Li, Mrs. Li is here to see you," said the secretary as she stepped a side as a beautiful woman came running in with her arms wide opened as she walked to a certain man with messy hair and breathtaking amber eyes. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at his wife, that took his lips with hers and started to kiss him.

"If you need anything, I will be at my desk Mr. And Mrs. Li," said the young voice as she walked out. She was Mr. Li's secretary and knew for fact that he was the world coldness bastard you could ever meet in your life but beside that he could make you shiver with one look. He had a body to die for and his amazing eyes, but that was besides the point. His horrible attitude and personality made him a real jerk.

"Not, even his wife makes him smile, that just much of a life he has," thought Lucy, as she walked back to her desk and continued to what she was doing.

Back inside Mr. Li's Office.

"Come on Syaoran, smile for me, please," said Meilin Li, a ruby eyed beauty and with long black hair and pale skin. She was beautiful and very smart, but if look into her eyes you can see a very lonely person.

"No, Meilin and if you came to say hi, you already did, now please go away and I will keep you companied all night, ok," said Syaoran as he finally said something.

"You, promise," asked Meilin.

"Yes, and hopefully you will give that heir, that me and my family have been waiting for all this year," said Syaoran which made Meilin frown.

"I will give it to you, Syaoran if you truly love me, you do love me right?" asked Meilin as she looked into his express less eyes.

"Yes, I do but I work to do, so please get out and go home," said Syaoran as he pushed Meilin off his slowly making her look at him a little shocked.

"Ok, I'll home but you must remember you promise," and with that said Meilin walked out.

Syaoran watched as his wife walked away from him. As far as he knew he loved her and that way he married her, but he can't help but feel hatred, bored with her from time to time. At times, he felt like a useless bastard but with a lot of power and money in all of China. He was looked upon as a great leader of the Li clan, but for some unknown reason didn't have a heir yet, and that was stressing him out.

"I have to make Meilin, give me and heir if it's the last thing I do," whispered Syaoran as he continued doing his work.

Meilin

"That bastard, I don't know how I can stand him!' exclaimed Meilin as she got to the huge mansion and started shouting.

"He says he loves me but he doesn't because I can't get pregnant unless he truly loves me," said Meilin as she jumped into her bed.

"It been five fucking years, and he doesn't forget that whore from Japan, even if I erased her from his memory, that little whore if you ever come across me, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell, forever!" said Meilin as she took a pillow threw it to the wall and slowly got up from the bed and looked at herself in the huge mirror.

"Forever, Sakura Kinomoto, you will pay for stealing his heart," whispered Meilin as the sky slowly turn to night….

To be Continued…

So, I know this is short but just want to see how many people are still reading and see and read the comment. So, be sure to review for me.

Thank you

Rushi Star


End file.
